La Irónica Propuesta
by Risuchan0223
Summary: Finalmente Hipo toma iniciativa de pedirle matrimonio a Astrid. Pero las cosas se complicas tras un ataque de "hipo" que gana las emociones de ESTE, todo por la palabra matrimonio. Pero ese no sera el único mal inconveniente. (advertencia/ contenido sexual #18. Lea bajo discreción y que disfruten el tema :3
1. Chapter 1

**(Se recomienda ver HTTYD1 y 2 debido a que escenas de la película sedan a mencionar en esta historia muy frecuente)**

**Género:** Comedia, Romance, Familiar

* * *

**_"La Irónica Propuesta"_**

**_Cap.1_**

**_"La Ironía"_**

"Esto es Berk; está a doce días de me muero de frio y, situado en el mediano de la tristeza. Han pasado cinco años des de que Berk cambio por completo pues el dicho de "muere o mata" ya no es utilizado entre nosotros, ahora graciosamente usamos "cría o sofócate" al principio no tiene sentido pero cuando se trata de criar a un dragón nada es fácil, especialmente cuando los vikingos tenemos problemas de necedad.

Verán hemos aprendido que al vivir con los dragones el mundo se ha hecho mucho mas grande. Todo gracias a que conocí a mi mejor amigo, un Furia Nocturna al cual llame por primera impresión Chimuelo. Ha sido mi compañero desde entonces; una parte de mi no sería nada sin él. Como sabrán me llamo Hipo, y llevo tres semanas como líder y jefe de la tribu Oligan. Desafortunadamente mi padre Estoico El Vasto pasó a una mejor vida desde la última visita de Drago El Sanguinario y su intento de dominar el mundo; gracias a mis amigos logramos detenerlo y recuperar la paz de Berk y los dragones cautivos. Sin dudas extraño la voz mandona de mi padre, pero en su pérdida recupere algo preciado, mi madre; quien por veinte años ha vivido y aprendido de los dragones, ahora es mi maestra y la segunda mujer en mi vida.

¿Segunda? Ustedes dirán.

Pues la verdad es que desde hace mucho hay una chica a la cual no puedo sacar de mi mente. Pero las cosas han cambiado y siento que es momento de que dé un segundo paso para mantener a la persona que amo a mi lado, por esto yo Hipo Haddock diré…

\- Astrid Hofferson ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – dije erguidamenté a mi espejo. Chimuelo tumbado en su roca veía como practicaba frente al espejo lo que le diría a mi amada. - ¡AHH, ESTO NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO! – me agarre los cabellos de la cabeza perturbado. - ¿Qué tal si la asusto? ¡o si sueno inapropiado o tal vez desesperado! – proteste a Chimuelo, quien solo alzo una ceja sin idea de que decir. – No sé porque estoy hablando contigo, ni siquiera puedes darme una respuesta. – argumente y al momento un lápiz golpeo contra mi cabeza. Mire a Chimuelo y el desvió la mirada como si él no hubiera hecho nada. – Jaja, muy gracioso. – recogí en lápiz devolviéndolo a la mesa.

\- ¿Y a que se debe tanto estrés? – sonrió mi madre en la entrada de la alcoba. Yo apenas voltee a mirarla, me sentía avergonzado. - Sabes hijo, proponer a una persona no es fácil y menos cuando es a alguien que realmente amas. – dicho esto me sonroje, parece que ella estuvo escuchando mis practicas de propuesta.

\- Comienzo a creer que es verdad. – baje la cabeza a medida que me senté en la silla y comencé a mover el lápiz de lado a lado.

Mi madre me sonrió y coloco una mano en mi hombro.

\- Sabes, recuerdo la vez que tu padre intento proponerme matrimonio. Estaba tan nervioso que nunca terminaba la oración. – yo la mire con intriga y ella asintió la verdad. - Decía cosas como; Valka de seas… un pescado, Valka deseas… un diente de dragón – imito falsamente la voz de mi padre. – Pero nunca decía, deseas ser mi esposa. Pero era gracioso ver lo mucho que se esforzaba.

\- Es difícil creer eso. – la mire incrédulo.

\- Tu padre no siempre fue un hombre que aparentaba rudeza. Él era tierno y detallista, presumía muchas virtudes, pero era un buen hombre. Recuerdo la vez que te cargo en sus brazos, jaja, se puso muy pálido. Eres una cosita tan diminuta. – hablo maternamente acariciando mis mejillas. – No tenías ni un mes, pero ese día… le sonreíste a tu padre, y él casi lloraba. Estaba muy orgulloso de ti.

Como pensar que mi padre era de tal forma, pero las palabras de mi madre sonaban sinceras que ni si quiera medí cuenta de la lagrima que bajo por mi mejilla.

\- Como lo extraño. – seque las lagrimas

\- Yo también. – me abrazo en su pesar. – Pero hay que ser fuertes por él. – yo asentí.

\- ¿Hipo? – llamo Astrid desde la puerta. – ¿Estás aquí? – entro y merodeo con los ojos.

Me levante de la silla y sentí como el corazón se me aceleraba, no sabía si contestar o quedar callado, lo peor de todo era que tenía el impulso de esconderme bajo la cama y pretender que no estaba.

\- ¡Estamos aquí arriba querida!. – contesto mi madre haciendo que me resaltara en horror.

\- Shhhh, no… no le digas. – le murmure con ojos grandes.

\- Tienes que enfrentarla – me murmuro mi madre.

\- Hipo, tienes que ver los detalles finales de la estatua de Estoico, están geniales. – sonrió Astrid al llegar a la alcoba.

\- Ah, hola Astrid, hola Astrid, hola Astrid. – ¿pero que dije?, pensé nervioso.

Ella parpadeo varias veces por mi repentino hablar.

\- Muy bien Haddock, ¿qué me estas ocultando? – se reclino sospechosamente.

\- ¿Quién yo nada? ¿Por qué? – dije aun más nervioso.

\- Solo mencionas tres veces mi nombre cuando estas nervioso.

Sin saber que decir observe a mi madre pero ella solo con sus ojos señaló a Astrid diciéndome en silencio "Adelante, dile", pero yo negué.

\- Bueno, creo que yo no debería estar aquí. Hay tanto que aun no he visto en la aldea. – argumento mi madre retrocediendo de nosotros como excusa. – Vamos Chimuelo, dame un recorrido.

¿Qué, también piensa llevarse a mi dragón?, grite a mis adentros. Sin rodeos Chimuelo se levanto y bajo con mi madre por las escaleras. Thor, como desee estrangularlos a los dos.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirme? – se me acerco amenazadoramente.

\- Amm, Hay dioses – teñí la voz al caer sentado en la silla. Los ojos amenazadores de Astrid siempre lograban intimidarme. – Yo… yo quería decir te que… que… que estas hermosa.

\- No te creo. – se reclino de nuevo aunque algo sonrojada.

\- No, no hablo enserio, estas preciosa. – me levante y tome sus manos haciendo lo posible en sonar convincente.

Ella me miro y más se sonrojo, y por ese momento me sentí confiado. Tal vez… no sería tan difícil decirlo.

\- Astrid, desde que éramos niños… sentí una fuerte conexión contigo. Sé que para entonces no era tu tipo de vikingo, pero… yo nunca me rendí. Tarde o temprano sabía que conquistaría tu atención.

\- Y lo hiciste, cuando me raptaste. – burlo la primera vez que la lleve a volar en Chimuelo.

\- Si, esa… no fue mi idea para ganarte. Pero tú no me dejaste opción. – toque su nariz como un ligero regaño por lo de aquella vez, ella sonrió acariciándose el golpe.

Su sonrisa me conquisto que en los siguientes momentos la sostuve de la cadera y la acerque a mi cuerpo, tome su mano derecha y la coloque cerca de mi pecho, para entonces le dije…

\- Puedes sentirlo. Mi corazón palpita por ti, Astrid.

Sus ojos brillaron y sus labios emblanquecieron por mis palabras; ella vergonzosa intento esconder su reacción de mí, pero yo sostuve su mentón y la recibí con un profundo beso. Mi estomago se lleno de mariposas y mis amígdalas de un sabor agrio de emoción. Sentí como ella se entrego al beso y llevo sus manos a mi cabello. Yo masajee su espalda al ritmo del tacto de nuestros labios, perduramos un rato y luego nos separamos para compartir una mirada.

\- Wau. – fue lo único que surgió de sus labios rosados con una expresión profundamente perdida en el beso.

Yo sonreí a su acto y nuevamente la bese un poco más prolongado. Confiado me senté con ella y hablamos un poco de nuestros días; durante el proceso me sentía mucho más confiado; ver como ella movía los labios al hablarme, daba más tentación de besarla. ¿Pero que pienso? no debería estar enfocado en eso, tengo que decirle mi propuesta.

\- ¿Astrid?. – moví mis labios lentamente y ella volteo a mirarme. De nuevo me sentí nervioso. – Hace un año atrás quise decirte algo. – ella esbozó una sonrisa y se acerco mas a mí, nuestros muslos daban uno con el otro; era un milagro que ella no pudiera escuchar como mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Se veía ansiosa de escuchar lo que diría. – Veras, eres… alguien muy importante en mi vida y gracias a ti he tenido el coraje de hacer tantas cosas. No somos perfectos pero yo quisiera que tu… que nosotros… – quede en silencio pero aun así la sonrisa de Astrid se intensifico. Suspire, me levante frente a ella lo más serio posible y en los siguientes momentos aumente la voz – Astrid Hofferson, me harías el honor de que **_hicc_**… - ligeramente lleve mis manos sobre mi boca sintiendo como todo mi rostro se ruborizaba. No podía creer que me diera hipo en un momento como este.

Astrid abrió los ojos y mantuvo silencio.

\- Lo siento, yo no quería decir eso quería que **hicc…** – de nuevo cubrí mis labios. ¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? Pensé.

\- ¡PFF, JAJAJAJAJA!. – Astrid rio a toda boca. – Eres… eres muy gracioso, jajaja, tienes hipo. – siguió riendo.

\- ¡No te rías **_hicc!. _**– me ruborice molesto pero ella mas continuaba riendo tanto que cayó acostada de espaldas a la cama sosteniendo su estomago que comenzaba a dolerle por tanta risa.

\- Jaja, jaja, lo siento… lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Es que es irónico que te llames Hipo y tengas hipo.

\- Ja,ja,jajaja, muy graciosa. – me di la vuelta molesto.

\- Vamos, no te enojes conmigo. – me abrazo la espalda aunque mi cuerpo brincaba con los hipos. – Es gracioso verte así. – la ignore. - Hagamos esto, cuando se pase el hipo hablaremos, ¿está bien?. – me dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo por las escaleras.

\- Esta **_hicc_**… bien. – de nuevo ella sonreiría pero mi mirada de pocos amigos la hizo retener la sonrisa.

Se despidió con la mano y salió por la puerta delantera; yo aturdido me senté sobre la cama ¿pero qué demonios acabo de hacer? Lo arruiné todo, por un simple hipo.

\- Ahh, Tonto, Tonto, Tonto. – golpee mi cabeza. - Tal vez debería decírselo de otra manera. – suspire.

Sentado no aclararía nada, lo único que me mantenía pensando eran mis proyectos. Me guie a la fragua, ¿y a que no adivinan de que me entere?, ya lo verán.

\- Y hay esta el prometido. – comento Bocón en un gran tonó alegre.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunte aunque ya tenía sospecha.

\- De tu declaración, obvio. Y ¿Qué te dijo la señorita, aceptó la propuesta? – argumento.

\- WOW, ESPERA, ALTO, ¿cómo sabes lo de la propuesta?

\- Tu madre me lo conto. – exclamo afilando su hacha de mano como si nada pasara.

\- Se suponía que era un secreto.

\- Ya no más. – respondió moviéndose de lugar, yo sospechosamente lo seguí.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Todos en la aldea lo saben. – me dijo sin preocupación ahora brillando su hacha.

\- ¿Qué? – me sostuve la cabeza.

\- Si, y todos esperamos un buen resultado. Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue?

\- ¡BOCON ESTO ES SERIO! ¿Y SI ASTRID SE ENTERA?

\- Tranquilo, nosotros los vikingos somos buenos fingiendo nuestras emociones. Nadie le ha dicho nada. Es completamente ajena a todo. – sonrió confiado en sus palabras.

\- Espero que tengas razón, porque no funciono lo de la propuesta. – conteste apoyándome sobre la pared.

Bocón dejo de brillar su hacha y se acerco preocupado.

\- ¿Te dijo que no?

\- ¿Qué?, no, es solo que… no pude decirle…

El retorció la expresión incrédulo, al parecer debía darle una explicación más detallada, así que le conté lo que sucedió.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA, ESO ES IRÓNICO!. – fue lo único que dijo luego de que le contara. – Darte hipo en ese momento, debió ser épico. – se inclino a recoger aire de tanto reír.

\- ¡Que No Es Gracioso! – me moleste.

\- ¿Qué no es gracioso? – pregunto Patán junto a los gemelos y Patapez.

\- ¡Nada! – me reclina disgustado pues no contaría la historia otra vez.

Delo contrario Bocón fue bocón y les conto por lo que en segundos ellos también se echaron a reír.

\- Jajaja, eso es…

\- ¡IRÓNICO, LO SÉ! – termine la frase de Patán mientras guiaba mis pasos fuera de la fragua.

\- ¡Oye, y adónde vas! – voltearon a mirarme.

\- En donde nadie moleste mi ironía. – continúe el camino.

* * *

**Este cap.1 solo es una prueba, si recibo bastantes comentario pienso seguirla, solo si me convencen a continuar la ^..^**

**Recuerden, _ustedes_ son mi inspiración. **


	2. Cap 2

**Vaya en el primer cap recibí muchos comentarios. No saben cómo me hicieron reír. Por un momento pensé que la historia no sería graciosa, pero resulta que a mis ojos no tiene tanta gracia pero para ustedes si lo fue; eso me ha hecho muy feliz. **

**Gracias, me gustaría que hicieran lo mismo y siguieran comentando.**

* * *

**_Cap.2_**

**_"Apasionado, Segundo Intento"_**

Genial quería un momento de paz y pensamiento para mí mismo y esto es lo que me llevo; una madre soplona y amigos que se burlan. Me guie molesto por la plaza y de momento el ambiente cambio, los aldeanos me saludaban; daban su respeto y caminaban en espacio para que yo continuará sin tropiezo, y todo por ser el líder. Un ambiente como este resultaba extraño. Al principio era una vergüenza, luego el orgullo de Berk y ahora líder de la tribu Oligan. Puede que esta fuera la razón de porque mi padre vivía con orgullo; nadie lo miraba con indiferencia, sino respeto.

\- Veo que si captaron tu personalidad, papá. – sonreí, pues al llegar a las grandes escaleras del Salón Comedor pude admirar la casi terminada estatua de mi padre. Aun y tallado en piedra se notaba su personalidad seria y fuerte. - Como te extraño papá.

De un momento sobre una pequeña colina de las escaleras pude observar a mi madre murmurando o puede que cantando algo lento y conmovedor. Allí estaba ella perdidamente concentrada en aquella estatua de mi padre. Sin dudas había algo de melancolía en su mirar. Chimuelo estaba con ella escuchando con ojos cerrados lo que cantaba, pero cuando mi compañero me observo contento salió corriendo a mi lado, así interrumpiendo la melodía.

\- Hola amigo. – le acaricié la cabeza.

Mi madre volteo a mirarme y para entonces me sonrió, yo de momento no podía dejar de pensar ¿Qué es lo que le molestaba, porque se ve tan triste ahora?, de todos modos no me quede atrás y compartí unos dientes blancos con ella. Tal vez debería hablarle y hacerla sentir cómoda, la verdad es que no le es fácil socializar con los demás luego de estos vente años sin la presencia humana.

\- Jefe…jefe… - hablo alguien a mis espaldas, pero no hice caso. – jefe. – repitió la voz un poco disgustada. - ¡HIPO!. – ya siendo mi nombre de un resalto mira hacia tras. Entonces vi a Buket y Mulch. – Ah, hola muchachos. – respondí.

\- Oye, deberías empezar a acostumbrarte al llamado Jefe. – dijo dándome una simpática palmada en el hombro.

Yo reí nervioso.

\- Es cierto, lo siento. En verdad lo olvide.

\- Necesitamos tu consentimiento para remodelar la granja. Tengo que dividir a los anímales ya que Buket sigue confundiendo al Cabro por la Cabra. Y no creas que es fácil explicarle porque no puede ordeñar al cabro. – hablo abrumado por las tonterías de su compañero.

Encogí los hombros para no reír. Siempre había algo nuevo y repetitivo con Buket que no hiciera reír a cualquiera; lamentablemente Mulch no era el que podía reír debido a que era él quien tenía que lidiar con los errores de su viejo amigo.

\- Denme un segundo, primero hay algo que quiero… - voltee con la intensión de hablar con mi madre, pero cuando mire a la colina… ya no estaba. Chimuelo me lanzó una mirada confusa, él tampoco la vio marcharse.

\- Deprisa muchacho, hay mucho por hacer. – me jalo del brazo sin interés de saber que miraba.

Recorrí el establo y escuche las ideas de Mulch, sin dudas tome lista de todo lo que pedía y si que era una larga lista; muchas veces rasque mi cabeza preocupado de no poder tener todo el material que pedía, solo espero que Bocón me tenga buenas noticias para cuando le pregunte. Después de ellos dos, tenía pensado ir hablar con Astrid, la vi pasar varias veces por la plaza y siempre que me acercaba unos metros a ella mas Berkianos pedían mi consentimiento para sus propias necesidades, todo parecía ir de mal en peor, no lo negare… me duele la cabeza. Finalmente la vi pasar muy cerca de mí, cargando en sus brazos una canasta de patatas que al parecer le pidieron que llevara al mercado de la esquina. En cuanto Chimuelo y Tormenta se vieron corrieron a jugar.

\- Astrid. – me guie a su lado.

\- Ah, hola feje – me hablo con burla. – Veo que se te fue el hipo. – siguió caminando mientras yo la seguía.

\- Ja,ja no causa gracia.

\- Claro que si, eres un Hipo con hipo. – puso la canasta alado de los demás verduras mientras me daba conversación. – Pero en fin, ¿qué era lo que me querías decir?

\- Ahh, y tenias que ir al punto tan rápido. – me puse nervioso.

\- Pues la curiosidad me mata. – se reclino a mirarme fijamente.

Eso si no me lo esperaba. Pensé invitarla a salir y caminar un rato para tomar valentía, pero… pero ella me golpeo en el planco. Ahora siento nauseas en el estomago y un nudo en la garganta. MALDICION HIPO HABLA DE UNA VEZ, grite a mis adentros.

\- Estoy esperando. – me hablo en un tono serio e intrigante.

\- Yo… - la mire y luego me di cuenta que habían mas aldeanos mirándonos muy de cerca. Todos sabían lo que yo diría menos Astrid y eso sí que era incomodo. – Sabes, porque mejor no nos vamos a otra parte.

\- Uh, que tiene de malo este lugar.

\- Solo vámonos. – la empuje lejos de la plaza.

Tomamos a nuestros dragones y subimos a ellos para tomar un tranquilo vuelo en el cielo.

\- Ahh, hace mucho que no hacíamos esto. – aspiro Astrid estirando los brazos con alegría.

\- Eso es verdad, ¿no amigo? – el resoplo contento a mi pregunta.

Astrid me sonreía de oreja a oreja asiéndome sentir tan contento como nunca; lo que daría por amanecer todos los días con ella y su sonrisa. ¿Saben qué?, eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Fruncí el ceño e hice que Chimuelo se acercara a ella. La amo, voy a decírselo.

\- Astrid…

\- Hagamos una carrera Hipo. – me interrumpió con un tono competitivo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- En sus marcas, listos, fuera. – pronuncio rápidamente y, así nada mas ella y Tormenta se lanzaron en carrera.

\- Lo vez, las mujeres exigen a un hombre romántico y ella huye. – le hable a Chimuelo con gracia. – Pero esa es mi Astrid.

Sin decir más le seguimos el juego. La carrera duro aproximadamente unos veinticinco minutos, y sí, yo fui el ganador lo que luego me dolió ya que Astrid me golpeo el hombro decidida a que no era justo. Llego el atardecer y ella estaba recostada de mi hombro mientras sentados en la horilla de la playa veíamos el sol desaparecer.

Luego la escuche suspirar.

\- Como desearía que fuera así todos los días. - dijo

\- ¿En serio?. – ella asintió. – Tan bien yo.

Diciendo esto nuestras miradas se cruzaron perdidamente, yo guie mi mano a su muslo a la vez que inclinaba mi cabeza a sus labios. Ella me dejo tocarla de forma que también se reclino hacia mí con ojos cerrados. Nuestros labios tocaron y nos perdimos con las extrañas vibraciones de nuestros cuerpos. Cada rincón de mi temblaba como ella. Me separe solo un momento solo para esperar a que el estremecimiento se detuviera. Pero Astrid… lucia placida, tanto que agarro mi cabeza y de nuevo me llevo a sus labios; yo me entregue completamente. Nos tumbamos sobre la arena y rodamos encima de uno al otro, de forma que parecía una guerra para saber quien se quedaría encima de quien; al final Astrid me gano, sostuvo mis manos por encima de mi cabeza sin la intención de dejarme ir mientras jadeaba excitada al igual que yo. Ella mordió mis labios lentamente, de forma que ocasiono que mi cuerpo comenzara a quemarme desde dentro con la ligeras sensaciones de querer acariciarla, pero ella no soltaba mis manos, estaba completamente cautivo en su seducción.

\- Astrid… - hable apasionado. Ella se detuvo a mirarme. – Yo… yo quiero…

\- Pero Hipo, ya tan rápido quieres. – me hablo como si quisiera algo sexual.

Yo abrí los ojos ruborizado.

\- No, no quise decir eso. AHH, NO METAS PALABRAS EN MI BOCA.

Ella comenzó a reírse mientras me liberaba en el proceso.

\- Así que eso te avergüenza. Que malo eres. – fingió estar molesta.

\- Claro que me gustaría, pero… es solo que no es el momento.

\- ¿Y cuándo será? – entre cruzo los brazos.

\- ¿Tan desesperada estas? – caí sentado de impresión. Ella me guiño un ojo. – Comienzas a darme miedo.

\- Solo bromeo. – me golpeo el hombro. – Para ser un hombre eres muy asustadizo con estos temas.

Yo asustadizo… es que eres una pervertida. Jamás creí ver este lado de Astrid. No es como si no me gustara la idea, pero me da miedo pensar que me haría si se llegase apasionar más de lo normal.

\- Oh, ahora que lo pienso, no me has dicho lo que me querías decir esta mañana. – dio de nuevo en el blanco.

Yo baje la cabeza suspirando pensativamente en cómo se lo diría. ¿Porque besarla no es difícil?, sin embargo decirle lo que verdaderamente quiero es más difícil que cuando tenía que hablar con papá.

\- Oye, ¿me estás haciendo caso? – me apretó la mejilla.

\- ¡Eso duele!

\- Pues contesta de una vez.

\- Está bien. – me enfurecí con migo mismo. Ya que estábamos sentado nos arrodillamos mirándonos uno al otro. Ella tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el labio mientras sosteníamos manos. – Astrid Hofferson…

\- Si, Hipo.

\- Yo… estaría agradecido si tú …

\- Si…

\- Si tú… quisieras… ser… mi **hicc **– en seguida cubrí mi boca.

\- ¿Tú qué? – se reclino incrédula.

\- No, otra vez **hicc**, tengo **hicc**, hipo **hicc**.

Ella al principio no sabía como corresponder, pero llevo sus manos sobre su boca asiendo lo posible por no reírse.

\- No **hicc**, vayas a reírte **hicc**.

Diciendo esto le cause más gracia que su boca se abrió a carcajadas.

\- ¡Qué lindo eres, jajaja, estas todo rojo, jajaja!

\- ¡ASTRID, **HICC**!

* * *

**Oh, por dios, no sabía que mi mente era tan perversa hasta que comencé a escribir la escena de la playa XD, estoy ruborizada. POR DIOOOOOOOOOOOS, LO QUE USTEDES ME HACEN HACER ..**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer :-)**


	3. Cap 3

Seré honesta con ustedes, jamás había hecho una historia con romance y comedia, esa es una de las razones por las que no actualizó tan rápido, pero hago lo mejor que puedo (aunque ha beses me da flojera XD). Pero espero que con el apoyo de todos ustedes me orienten a mejorar, dándome ideas graciosas o candentes para algo romántico. Siempre estoy dispuesta a aprender algo nuevo.

Siempre pueden escribirme por PM (Outbox – mensajes privados).

* * *

**_Cap.3_**

**_"¿Es miedo o decepción?"_**

Debido a mí molesto e inconveniente hipo una vez más permanecí en silencio. Astrid se disculpo por reírse para luego desafortunadamente retirarnos a nuestros debidos deberes. Luego de un largo recorrido por la aldea y agotadores consentimientos anocheció finalmente; finalmente pude llegar a casa. Abrí la puerta y de inmediato un aroma desagradable golpeo contra mi nariz.

\- ¿Pero que es ese olor? – me cubrí la nariz repulsivamente aunque en parte tenía el presentimiento de saber la fuente del mal aroma.

\- Oh, llegas justo a tiempo. Experimentó algo nuevo, vegetales con leche de jack. – respondió mi madre así aclarando mis dudas.

La descripción del guiso provoco que casi eructara en disgusto. Sip, de tan solo olerlo ya quiero vomitar.

\- No gracias… yo paso. – añadí con intención de subir a mi habitación.

\- Claro que no – me reprendió a mitad de escalera. - Has trabajado muy duro en la aldea estos últimos días, y aun queda mucho por hacer, necesitas comer. – ordeno sirviendo un plata con el guiso sobre la mesa. – Ahora siéntate y come.

Retorcí la expresión sin que ella lo notara y camine hacia la silla como niño regañado. Me senté y vi de forma extraña como el guiso de aspecto descolorido burbujeaba en el plato; sentí como mi estomago se retorcía y para nada coloque las manos sobre la mensa, no me atrevía ni siquiera a sostener el cubierto. Chimuelo curioseo por encima de mi hombro y lentamente inspecciona el guiso con la nariz; sus ojos se encogieron y su nariz se arrugó asqueado, el aroma era tan horrendo que salió corriendo para una esquina como gato rabioso. Si Chimuelo había reaccionado con horror de tan solo olerlo… imagínense comerlo.

\- Oye, mamá… ¿que estabas haciendo en la colina del salón?. – interrumpí la cena intencionalmente.

Ella bajo la cuchara y se quedo en un largo pensamiento.

\- Nada en particular, solo charlaba con tu padre, es todo. – me ignoro con una gran sonrisa.

\- Lamente… que no hayas podido pasar más tiempo con él.

\- Tonterías, tu padre y yo nos pudimos reconciliar y además, recuperar algo importante en mi vida. – me sonrió dándome la cañar de que yo era eso tan importante. – Anda come, necesitaras fuerzas para mañana.

Olvide por completo el estofado. Escapar de esto era imposible pues decirle un "No" a una mujer que ha vivido por vente años con los dragones es como ganar un pasaje directo al infiernos. Tome el cubierto y lentamente lleve el guiso hacia mi boca y luego de pensarlo probé; y al día siguiente…

\- Oooh, mi estomago…me duele. – me queje tumbado en la cama, Chimuelo estaba a mi lado viendo mi agonía. – Mamá quiere matarme. – dicho esto Chimuelo resoplo un preocupado "eso parece".

Comencé el día en la fragua, Bocón necesitaba una mano para terminar barios encargos atrasados de las sillas para dragones. Sin dudas me recibió con un abrazo desesperado pues los Rushos lo habían amenazado con incendiar su casa si no recibían sus entregas. Sin demoras comencé atrabajar en las sillas, corte, cosí, monte y diseñe; este es el trabajo que más amo, inventar pero este hubiera sido un buen días si no fuera por…

\- Hipo, eres un muchacho espectacular, las sillas quedaron increíbles… ¿Hipo?... ¿donde estas muchacho? – recorrió el lugar con la vista. Y luego de escuchar un sonido gutural y atragantado entro al fondo de la habitación. Y allí me vio, arrodillado con una cubeta al frente en la que vomitaba la cena de ayer.

\- ¿Pero que te paso? – pregunto, pero yo levante un dedo en señal de que me diera un segundo.

\- Mi madre… eso es lo que pasa *Gggh*.

\- Otra vez experimentando la cocina. – respondió simpáticamente aunque en su tono había un perturbador recuerdo de los primeros experimentos de mi madre.

\- Tendrán que buscar nuevo jefe *Gggh* Si esto continua terminare con papá. – temblé por las nauseas.

\- Nah, tomaras más que eso para matarte. Eres tan duras como un tronco, iguales que tu padre. – golpeo mi hombro causando una avalancha de nauseas en mi boca.

\- *Gggh* pues yo no me siento así.

\- Hipo ¿estás aquí? – escuche la voz de Astrid.

\- Oh, por el amor de Thor *Gggh* no dejes que no me vea así… - suplique a Bocón.

Él se volteo y resalto de susto cuando vio a Astrid cerca de él.

\- Bocón ¿has visto a Hipo?. Vi las nuevas sillas y quiero pedirle una nueva también.

\- Amm, si… lo vi… pero no está aquí. – se trabó intentando sonar convincente.

Astrid levanto una ceja mientras se reclinaba incrédula.

\- Si, como no. ¿Enserio donde esta? ¿Y que es ese sonido repulsivo?. – diciendo esto ella empujo a un lado a Bocón.

\- Ese sonido repulsivo *Gggh* seria yo. – hable con un estremecedor asco en mi noto.

Ella asustado corrió a mi lado.

\- ¿Pero que tienes? Estas pálido y tus ojos están rojos.

\- He vomitado demasiado… es normal que estén rojos. – dije intentando sonar gracioso pero mi sarcasmo solo me llevo a vomitar más en la cubeta.

\- Déjame adivinar. ¿Tu madre hizo otro estafado?. – añadió Astrid y débilmente asentí con la cabeza. – Bueno eso resuelve el problema. Bueno creo que las sillas de dragones tendrán que esperar Bocón, necesitamos un jefe sano y fuerte no uno enfermo y descolorido. – diciendo esto Astrid me ayudo a levantarme y salir de la fragua con la cubeta en manos.

Guiamos nuestros pasos a la casa de Ghoti, una anciana muda que por años ha sido la sanadora de la aldea. Ghoti preparo una extraña mescla de plantas y raíces que con cada removida en el cuencos tomaba la forma de un extraño liquido verde con aroma pesado. No sabía que era peor, el color del guiso de mi madre o aquel liquido verde que causo otra avalancha en la cubeta. Ella se acercó con el cuenco me sonrió y me lo ofreció. Yo en cambio retorcí la expresión con asco, no quería tomar el cuenco; viendo que hacia esperar a Ghoti, Astrid golpeo mi hombro amenazándome con la mirada de que debía tomarlo.

\- Está bien. – respondí.

Tome el cuenco y lleve el líquido a mi boca. Extraños saberes invadieron mis amígdalas y saliva, la lengua se erizó y secaba con el rose de las hojas picadas, esto trajo otra cesación de nauseas consigo. Cubrí mi boca, no debía vomitar la medicina. Con un gran esfuerzo fui capaz de tragar cada gota del cuenco.

\- Vez, no fue tan difícil. – alago Astrid.

\- Dilo por ti misma.

Con esto agradecimos a Ghoti y nos retiramos, era de tarde pero sabía que como líder tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Mientras bajábamos de la colina yo y Astrid conversábamos.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, ya no tengo nauseas. Es más… me siento con fuerza. – le enseñe mis músculos de lo bien que me sentía.

\- Vez, y tu no querías beber el cuenco. – golpeo simpáticamente mi hombro.

\- Ya vistes el color de esa cosa. De tan solo olerlo quería vomitar. – bromee con ella.

\- Sabes, deberías decirle que no a la comida de tu madre si es que no te gusta. – comento.

\- Estás loca. Es una mujer que ha vivido con dragones por veinte años, ¿sabes los ruidos extraños que hace cuando algo no le gusta?

\- ¿Alguna vez le has dicho que "No"? – especifico.

Yo me detuve e encogí los hombros.

\- Pues… no… nunca lo he hecho.

\- Oh, por Dios. ¿Le tienes miedo a tu mamá? – se paro frente de mi con una sonrisa burlona.

\- No, claro que no. – proteste… pero luego derive la mirada.

\- Jajaja, si le tienes miedo. – burlo, pero su reacción fue seria al preguntar lo próximo. - ¿Por qué?

Baje la mirada y camine lentamente a la izquierda mientras expliqué.

\- Si papá era fuerte conmigo… ¿Por qué mi madre no lo seria?.

\- Hipo, no puedes comparar a tu madre con Estoico. Son dos personas muy diferentes.

\- Si, lo sé, pero, tú eres una chica y eres dura conmigo. Además cuando le dije a mamá sobre detener a Drago… se molesto y más cuando vio la alta caudal de Chimuelo. Yo…no quiero que me vea con ojos de decepción.

\- Entonces tienes miedo… pero no de ella… si no de ¿cómo pueda reaccionar?.

Avergonzado le dije que sí.

\- Oh, Hipo. – me abrazo mientras decía lo siguiente. – Apenas la estas conociendo; es muy normal que estés nervioso al dirigirte a ella; además si bien lo piensas para ella esto también es nuevo. – me sostuvo de los hombros. - Apenas se enteraron de que ambos aun existían. Solo dale una oportunidad de ver lo que en verdad te ofrece. – me beso en los labios y de nuevo me abraso.

\- Gracias Astrid… eso es lo que amo más de ti. – la apreté contra me pecho.

Quien no quería una esposa así. Que te escuche, te aconseje, te cuide y te haga sentir importante en esta vida. Sí, ella es la indicada; quiero hacerla mi esposa.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza pero el internet esta malo en mi casa. Además he estado ocupada practicando con mi nuevo juguete SIIIII FINALMENTE TENGO UNA "Wacom" una tableta grafica que te permite dibujar en computadora. No sé si ustedes conocen "Deviantart" pero hice una cuenta allí y publique mi primer dibujo de Chimuelo en ella. Mi nombre de usuario es "risuchan23" si les interesa ver el dibujo pasen y denle un "like" si sin miembros de Deviantart ^..^ se los agradecería mucho.**


	4. Cap 4

**_Cap.4:_**

**_"Hasta La Noche"_**

En definitiva me sentía mejor tanto que camine sosteniendo la mano de Astrid hasta llegar a la plaza, aunque allí Astrid tomo una actitud diferente.

\- Bueno, aquí me retiro. – me soltó con una sonrisa motivada.

\- ¿Ha donde iras? – pregunte.

\- Tengo algo importante que hacer, pero luego me lo agradecerás. – dijo esto al salir corriendo.

Negué con una sonrisa. Ella era siempre tan energética aunque un poco distraída. Regrese a la fragua y termine las treinta ordenes que faltaban y, no había mejor alivió que terminar a tiempo y regresar a casa. Me alegraba el hecho de que al ser jefe no dañaba la felicidad de mi amigo pues se la pasaba jugando con Brinca Nubes aunque el mismo como alfa tenía sus propios problemas. Llegue a las escaleras de la casa y lentamente lleve la mano a la perilla. Suspire pesadamente pues sabía que recibiría otro de esos pesados olores de la comida experimentada de mi madre.

\- Bueno… aquí voy. – moví la perilla, entre y me presente. – Estoy en casa.

Al entrar note una gran diferencia en el aire. El aroma era… delicioso.

\- Ah, Hipo llegas justo a tiempo. ¿Quieres probar? – me ofreció mi madre sonriente.

\- Amm… claro…

Sirvió el plato sobre la mesa mientras yo me sentaba.

\- ¿Donde está Chimuelo? – hable mientras ella se servía un plato.

\- Esta en tú habitación dormido. El y Brinca Nubes no dejaban de jugar, terminaron exhaustos. – explico sentándose en la silla.

Mire el plato y vi un rosado filete picado en trozos y una variedad de verduras, tenía un color favorable y su aroma era exquisito. Ella dio un sorbo al cardo y vi la expresión en su rostro; estaba fascinada con el sabor. No me quede atrás y probé las verduras. Una explosión de sabores recorrió mi boca, sabores increíblemente deliciosos.

\- Wow, mamá… esto… esto esta exquisito ¿Cómo lo preparaste?.

\- Eso se lo debó a mi maestra. – me sonrió - Tendrás una excelente esposa. Sus recetas son deliciosas.

\- ¿Astrid? – ella me asintió y entonces comprendí las palabras de Astrid. Tomo lo que quedaba del día para mostrarle a mi madre el uso de la cocina. – Wow, es difícil creer lo. Cuando éramos niños invento una bebida que dejo a Patán en cama una semana.

\- Pues créete lo. Esto esta exquisito.

A la mañana siguiente.

\- ¡ASTRID! – corrí hacia ella, la abrase.

\- Wow ¿a qué se debe tanta energía? – pregunto atónita.

\- Lo que hiciste por mi madre fue un éxito. – la apreté muy contento.

\- Bueno… al menos tu madre es una aprendiz rápida. – respondió asfixiada por el apretón.

\- No sabía que fueras buena en la cocina.

\- Hay cosas que reservo para la ocasión oportuna. – se ruborizo en un pensamiento propio.

Quede en silencio unos momentos y entonces pensé… ¿ella está esperando una propuesta?. Los dos nos ruborizamos y separamos un poco, de alguna forma el ambiente se hizo incomodo. Rasque mi cabeza y ella jugó con su flequillo sonrojada. Entonces nos miramos de reojos y viendo que nuestras expresiones eran unísonas nos echamos a reír. Dejamos de sonreír para tomarnos las manos. Me acerque a ella pues quería besarla de nuevo; de repente ella llevo su mano a mi boca para parar mi acto.

\- Aquí no. – susurró mirando al entorno, pues algunos Berkianos nos estaban observando.

No mostramos tanto interés nos reímos y Astrid me jalo del brazo para que la siguiera. Ella me guio al bosque sin decirme a donde íbamos, pero con los pasos comencé a reconocer el camino y la idea a donde nos dirigíamos. Llegamos a la cala; el lugar en el que encontré a Chimuelo. Bajamos y nos paramos frente al estanque.

\- Vaya, había pasado mucho desde que no venia aquí. – dije recordando todos aquellos momentos en el que fundí la amistad con Chimuelo.

\- En este lugar vi de lo que eras capaz, Hipo. – añadió con los ojos perdidamente en el estanque. Yo la mire sin comprensión. – Tu expresión y el tono de voz que utilizaste ese día para que no delatara a Chimuelo… llegaron profundamente a mi corazón. Vi un lado de ti que jamás habías enseñado en la aldea. La verdad Hipo… tenía celos de ti…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú Astrid Hofferson, celosa de mí?

\- Solo cuando éramos niños. – me golpeo el hombro pues valga la aclaración. – Pero mi dignidad regreso cuando descubrí que eran trucos. – camino vacilante con un tono presumido.

\- Disculpa, esos trucos pudieron costarme la vida. Dudo que tú fueras capaz de hacer lo que yo hacía en ese tiempo.

\- Al menos tenía el valor de matar un dragón ¿Tú lo hubieras hecho?. – me hecho frente entono burlón.

\- ¿Me estas provocando? – la sujete de la cadera.

\- Puede que lo esté haciendo. – me sonrió con un tono cada vez mas seductor.

Sonreímos y la eche a mis labios. Fue un momento apasionado, sentia como mi cuerpo se acaloraba con cada rose de nuestros labios; eran tan rápido nuestros besos que nos a fatigábamos, solo nos deteníamos a mirarnos para recuperar el aliento.

\- …Hipo… – jadeo excitada mientras besaba su desnudo cuello. – ¿Cuando… cuando decidirás… hacerme tu ya?

Yo me detuve pero en ningún momento la aparte de mi lado.

\- Lo haría ahora mismo. – hable con mucho deseo, pues hacerla mía era lo que más quería. – Pero… no de esta forma; así no es como quiero que sea.

\- ¿Tienes… algo planeado? – hablo en tono romántico abrazando mi cuello.

\- Amm, no… exactamente. – encogí los hombros pues en verdad no había pensado algo como eso. Ella inflo las mejillas desilusionada. Yo levante una ceja. – Sabes, te tomas muy enserio esto de lo intimo. - ella solo derivo la expresión aun enchismada. – Cree me, yo deseo esto tanto como tú.

\- Mm, está bien… puedo esperar. – forzó una sonrisa.

Se vio tan bonita haciendo eso que no pude evitar apretarla y decirle lo linda que era; ella en cambio se avergonzó tanto que golpeo mi cabeza, y ese es el momento en que agradezco a Odín el acostumbrarme poco a poco a sus golpes. Retornamos a Berk pues el día comenzaba y había muchas tareas en mi agenda de jefe. Ella caminaba pensativa y yo no podía dejar de pensar en la propuesta. Nos detuvimos y de repente comentamos al unisonó.

\- Hipo…

\- Astrid…

Nos reímos y proseguimos.

\- Yo…

\- Yo…

Más risas de nuestras partes.

\- Tu primero

\- Tu primero

Permanecimos en silenció; ella me señaló "tú empieza". Rasque mi cabeza pues las palabras que quería mencionar sonaban mejor en mi cabeza.

\- En estos dos últimos días… he querido decirte algo – de inmediato ella dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios ansiosa de escuchar lo que diría. Su expresión me hizo sentir incomodo en vez de entusiasmado, pues en mi cabeza todo sonaba mejor. – Astrid… yo…

\- Si, Hipo… - se me acercó y yo retrocedí.

Me sentía presionado y lo que más me molestaba era que si era capaz de besarla… pero… ¿Por qué no podía decir unas simples palabras? La verdad es que se me revolcaba el estomago con mariposas pero también sentía un ligero asco. Puede que esa sea la ansiedad de la que todos hablan.

\- Yo *hicc* - cubrí mi boca y me puse rojo.

\- Hay, Hipo. – me golpeo el hombro. – Otra vez estas con eso. – me sorprendí pues ella no lo decía en un tono molesto, de lo contrario siempre se divertía cuando surgía el hipo.

Yo quería que la tierra me tragara… esto sin dudad me avergonzaba.

\- Yo *hicc* no puedo. Pero tú ¿que querías *hicc* decirme? – pregunte aborrecido del hipo.

Ella intento no reír.

\- Invitarte a cenal. – yo me conmocione. – Ya que te gusto tanto la comida que le enseñe a tu madre, pensé impresionarte con otros platillos.

\- Mm, suena prometedor. – respondí románticamente. – ¿Pero *hicc* segura que no quieres aprovecharte?

\- Solo un hombre haría eso a una dama.

\- Viniendo de ti *hicc* no lo creo. – le guiñe un ojo y de nuevo me golpeo.

\- Entonces hoy en la noche. Nos veremos en la academia. Oh, y sin dragones.

\- Muy bien.

La vi retirarse, caminando modeladamente con la movida de su coleta trenzada. Suspire enamorado mientras repetía en mi mente el nombre de Astrid; hasta que...*Hicc*… recordé el hipo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :-)**


	5. Cap 5

**_Cap.5:_**

**_"¿Una Idea Errónea?"_**

Ese día trabaje con mejillas rojizas. No podía dejar de pensar en la cena de esta noche; la ocasión seria solo para mí e Astrid, bajo veladas más las estrellas. De tan solo pensarlo mi corazón palpitaba en millas.

\- Vamos Hipo, concéntrate. No deberías estar pensando en esto. – golpee mi frente en busca de regresar a la realidad.

Contables veces sonreía en voz alta, los Berkianos me miraban de reojo atraídos en curiosidad por mi alegría; no hacían preguntas pero se susurraban unos a los otros sospechosos de mi secreto.

\- No se queden hablando. Tenemos que terminar. – use tono de líder, así separándolos de habladurías secretas.

Poco después terminamos la construcción, felicite a todos por un buen trabajo para luego salir en corrida a mi hogar. Como jefe también tenía otra responsabilidad y era mi amigo. Nada más cruzar por la puerta y Chimuelo me tumbo al suelo, lamiendo toda mi cara hasta cubrirme entero con su saliva, obviamente lo regañe por eso, pero oigan, los dragones son dragones. Lo alimente, le hable de mi día, modifique su cola en planos y rasque su barbilla e orejas esta tumbarlo de sueño. Y finalmente llego la noche.

Ahora tenía que arreglarme para la ocasión. Me mire al espejo aliviado de no tener ojeras de cansancio como solía tener papá. Luego pase al cabello. No me sentía complacido pues peinar mi cabello era complicado, estaba todo desmarañado y un tanto disparejo, aunque por naturaleza tenía un corte cool. Esboce una sonrisa tras recordar que a Astrid le gustaba mi cabello, si no fuera así no pasaría el rato haciéndome trenzas por detrás de la oreja.

**"Trenza"**

Inconscientemente lleve mi mano a las tres partes recogidas del cabello. Las acaricié pensando en la mano de Astrid cuando recogía la hilera de tres para juntarlas en esa danza de curvas. Podía casi sentir su tacto rosar por mi oreja por accidente. Sacudí la cabeza de los pensamientos y me guíe a la silla de mi escritorio; allí había preparado una ropa para la noche. Solté los botones de mi armadura y cinturones. Mi vestimenta era compleja además de sus tantos equipamientos. Era largo quitar cada parte que comencé a considerar aligerar la carga un día de estos. Suspire luego de quitar la última prenda para finalmente alcanzar la camisa crema de mangas largas y cuellera corta que usaría. Pase a los pantalones marrón oscuros y luego a la bota que mayormente uso todos los días. Estire todo mi cuerpo, olvide lo bien que se sentía usar ropa casual y menos pesada.

A continuación camine hacia mi dormido dragón y me doble a su nivel para acariciarle la cabeza como despedida, él en el sueño ronroneo en el tacto como un gato mimoso. Baje las escaleras entusiasmado pero fui interrumpido antes de poder llegar a la puerta de salida.

\- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? – dijo mi madre.

Yo me encogí de hombros pero voltee para responder.

\- Yo… tengo una cita. – me ruborice con un tono fuerte.

\- ¿Entonces no cenaras hoy aquí?

\- No, Astrid tiene algo preparado para mí.

Ella me sonrió y seguido hacia mí, luego recorrió con la vista mi ropa de arriba hacia abajo con una mano en su mentón repetía con labios cerrados la "mmm" en un pensamiento largo. Su pensativa expresión me hizo dudar que no estuviera vestido para la ocasión.

\- ¿Hay algo que no convine? – le pregunte dudoso de mi vestir.

Ella negó y llevo su mano a mi mentón, así pasando su dedo purgar por encima de mi cicatriz mientras pronuncio lo siguiente en voz profunda y materna.

\- Estas tan hermoso como la última vez que te vi.

Esas fueron las palabras de papá pero con el toque personal de mi madre.

Agrande los ojos viendo un brillo florecer de los ojos de ella; yo inconscientemente solté una sonrisa. Mi madre me abrazo respirando muy cerca de mi oído, parecía estar algo sentimental que no pude evitar recostar mi barbilla en su hombro mas abrasarla para reconfortarla. En los momentos siguientes beso mi frente para sonreírme una última vez y darme la suerte del mundo. Crucé por la puerta sintiéndome el hombre más afortunado de Berk. De esto una gran paz se sembró dentro de mí. Apreté los puños mientras miraba el escarchado cielo; ahora iré contigo amada mía.

Me sentía de nuevo como un adolecente enamorado pues corrí por todo el pueblo sonriendo por verla. Llegue al puente que guaba a la academia y si que era un largo camino, pero podía ver una cierta luz venir desde la mitad del puente. No me quede atrás y corrí hacia esa mitad.

**"Velas"**

Había cientos de ellas iluminando esta parte del camino; la verdad es que esperaba velas de parte de una cena, pero no un camino de ellas. Me guiaban hacia la academia como un sendero mágico. Las seguí y vi que seguían cruzando magníficamente por la entrada de la academia. Más que nunca me sentía emocionado, como si fuera a descubrir una nueva especia de dragones. Entre al interior de la arena, mis ojos se iluminaron tras ver las velas terminar en un circulo angosto que rodeaba en el suelo una sabana espaciosa, un par de cuencos con comida servida, una jarra con vino y dos vasos servidos. Era una cena a pleno cielo y a la vista de miles de estrellas. Pero algo faltaba pues mi compañera no estaba a la vista.

\- Y bien ¿Te gusta? – escuche la voz de Astrid a mis espaldas.

Me quede rígido por el susto pero voltee a verla. Estaba hermosa, vestía igual de casual pero incluso más elegante que yo. Traía un vestido, con la tela del pecho blanco mientras las otras partes como las mangas largas y la parte larga del vestido de color crema oscuro, tenía su toque atrevido pues su cuello estaba desnudo. Su elegante trenza permanecía pero decoro su cabello con una corona de flores. Además puso cierto brillo en sus labios que me volvía loco.

\- No te quedes mirándome así, me avergüenzas. – se ruborizo jugando con la

\- falda de su vestido.

\- Es que… estas hermosa – hable en tono estúpido, estaba perdidamente enamorado de su vestir.

\- Tu tampoco te vez mal. – alago.

Yo desperté del trance y observe mis ropas. Para mí estos trapos no se veían mejor como lo que ella traía puesto.

\- Esto no es nada. – rechacé la idea de que lucía elegante.

Ella sonrió y camino hacia mí.

\- Claro que estas guapo. – me hizo un lazo en las cintas que sostenían la cuellera, entonces me miro y planto un beso en mis labios.

Tomo mi mano y me hizo correr con ella al círculo de velas para sentarnos frente a la cena. Ella fue la primera en acomodarse y señalar en lugar en el que me sentaría.

\- Sabes, yo debería ser el romántico no tu. – burle debido a que todo lucia romántico.

\- Ya llegara tu turno, además yo invite la cena. – me halo del brazo para sentarme a la fuerza.

Contemple los cinco platos en total servidos; dos contenían guisos diferentes, otro pescado mas los sobrantes queso y pan. Reflejaban dulzura e un aroma exquisito. De momento Astrid ansiosa mordió su labio inferior y dijo.

\- ¿Quieres probar?

\- Pues es una cena – respondí lo obvio.

Entonces ella se levanto y saco una venda de su bolsillo, corrió a mis espaldas sonriente para cubrir mis ojos con la tela.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - me reí sintiendo una ligera adrenalina.

\- Quiero que esto sea interesante. – comento ahora tomando mis manos para que yo supiera en donde estaba ella.

Pude sentirla cuando se sentó frente de mí con pequeñas risillas que escapaban de su nerviosa boca. Soltó mis manos y regreso para ponerme un plato en las palmas.

\- Sostenlo, no lo suertes. – me dijo. – Ahora, abre la boca.

Yo arrugue la expresión, no quería que ella me hiciera una maldad.

\- Tranquilo, no te hare nada malo. Confía en mí.

Tenía mis dudas pero lentamente abrí la boca. Entonces una cuchara fue introducida y el caldo que contenía cayó en mi paladar. Un extraordinario sabor a carne recorrió mi boca junto a otras especias que no podía describir.

\- Y bien ¿esta rico? – pregunto en tono nerviosos.

\- Esta… delicioso.

La escuche reír contenta por la noticia.

\- Genial, prueba la carne. – exclamo motivada.

De nuevo la cuchara se introdujo llevando un pedazo de carne. Estaba jugoso y fácil de masticar.

\- Wow, exquisito. – hable rápidamente.

De nuevo sonrió más fuerte; mis reacciones la estaban emocionando mucho.

\- Prueba esto.

Y a continuación, algo acido y completamente amargo fue llevado a mi boca. No pude masticarlo, la lengua rechazó el sabor qué tuve que escupirlo.

\- ¿Pero que fue eso? – levante la venda de mis ojos para verla directamente.

\- Pescado.- respondió ella encogida de hombros y una expresión perturbada.

\- ¿Qué le echaste?. Tiene… tiene un sabor… no sé, agrio… muy acido. – pase la manga de mi camisa por encima de mi lengua para quitar el sabor.

\- En verdad lo siento, Hipo. – me paso el vino y yo di un trago largo – El Tesorero Johan trajo desde Roma un condimento liquido llamado vinagre. Es para cocinar pero aun estoy experimentando como usarlo y, creo que le eché demasiado al pescado.

\- Sí, me di cuenta. – la mire sombríamente aun limpiando mi lengua.

\- Pero debiste ver tu cara, casi vomitas. – comenzó a reírse.

\- ¿Te crees muy graciosa, no?

Con esto tome un pedazo del pescado y lo introduje en su boca. Ella reacciono escupiendo el trozo y bebiendo del vino de un trago.

\- Por Dios, si que esta horrible. – arrugo la frente por el mal sabor.

Al momento yo fui quien se burlaba, lo malo era que Astrid era vengativa por lo que agarro un pedazo del pescado e intento obligármelo a comer. Forcejee a risas con ella; logrando quitármela de encima no me quede atrás y empezamos a pelearnos con los pedazos de pescado que arrancábamos a puñados del plato, así divertidamente cubriendo nuestras caras con ese famoso vinagre. Terminamos exhaustos de reír que nos tumbamos uno encima del otro. Recuperamos el aliento y a continuación con trozos de tela quitamos el vinagre de nuestros rostros además de escupir consecutivamente el agrio sabor del pescado. Poco después ella terminó recostada en mi pecho abrasándome amorosamente, yo la acerque a mí y miramos el cielo escarchado. No había mejor momento que este.

\- Podría acostumbrarme hacer esto todas las noches. – dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras apretaba la tela de mi pecho en un deseo.

La mire de reojo y no pude dejar de pensar en lo mismo aunque por parte me reserve el comentario. Esta no era mi cena… pero… eso no impedía que yo pudiera proponerle aquí y ahora mismo.

\- Astrid – ella se levanto de mi pecho curiosa por mi tono de voz.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- La verdad, si. – fue directo con ella.

Ojos curiosos llenaron el brillo de sus iris, también quedo erguida con los labios ligeramente alineados con el hecho de no decir nada; me estaba dando el momento. Suspire los nervios fuera y sujete las delicadas manos de mi amada. Severamente contemple sus ojos dispuesto a buscar valor en ellos.

\- Astrid, hay algo que quiero pedirte… pero de alguna forma… no encuentro como decírtelo. – me apene. Yo de verdad quería que Astrid fuera mí *hicc*, cubri mi boca conmocionado. Pero qué demonios, yo solo lo pensé, no dije nada.

\- ¿Otra vez tienes hipo?

\- No… *hicc*… tal vez…

\- Jajaja, Hipo si tanto te apena decírmelo pues entonces te respondo.

Quede boqui abierto, Astrid… ¿ya sabía lo de mi propuesta?. Tonto, tonto, como pudiste ser tan obvio. Me insulte desde adentro en cuestión de segundos. No podía dejar que mi propuesta se arruinara por mi estupidez.

\- *hicc* ¿De qué me estás hablando? – pregunte.

\- Sabes bien de que te estoy hablando.- respondió ella arqueando una ceja incrédula.

\- No *hicc* no se dé que me estás hablando. – seguí mintiendo utilizando tonos más convincentes. – Ok, te lo diré de una vez. – sujete sus manos para improvisar.- Necesito tu ayuda. Veras… no sabía cómo pedirte esto pero *hicc* tengo mucho trabajo atrasado en la aldea y… quería que me dieras una ma*hicc*no.

El semblante de Astrid fue apagándose mientras más prolongaba la excusa. Dije cientos de mentiras para quitarle de su mente la propuesta, por lo visto estaba dando resultado pues su rostro perdió la emoción de hace un rato.

\- Y que dices… ¿me echaras una mano?. Claro, no tiene que ser obligatorio. – termine la mentira.

Ella estaba conmocionada; en parte yo no sabía si realmente había caído en la mentira.

\- Yo… claro… claro que te ayudare. ¿Digo, somos un equipo, no? – intento sonreír pero mi respuesta la tenia atontada.

\- Genial, creí que me matarías si te lo pedía.- comente para que fuera más creíble la mentira. – Y que pensaste que te diría?- seguí la jugada.

\- Ah, ¿Qué?…nada, no es nada. – se avergonzó.

Creerán que no me duele verla decepcionada pero la verdad es que por dentro brinco de alegría ya pudiendo engañarla más hacerla creer en otra historia. Comimos de la cena y casi no hablamos de nada, en especial Astrid quien permaneció mayormente en silencio. Bien hecho Hipo, arruinaste el ambiente, pensé para mi mismo mientras veía como Astrid masticaba el pan sin mínima gana; sus ojos ni siquiera volteaban a mirarme, era como si ella estuviera peleando consigo por pensar en algo que no surgió.

Bebí del vino a la vez que contemplaba de reojo a mi desconcertada pareja. Sus ojos miraban a la nada en un pensamiento profundo que de algún modo sentía que me maldecía por no haberle propuesto matrimonio.

\- *Hicc* - de nuevo me dio hipo al pensar en matrimonio.

Mayormente Astrid se reiría al escuchar mi hipo, de lo contrario doblo las rodillas a su pecho, enrosco las manos sobre las rodillas para entonces esconder la cabeza entre las piernas; estaba deprimida. Pero hacerla creer en una idea errónea fue mi salvación para no dañar la sorpresa.


	6. Cap 6

_**Cap.6:**_

_**"Siendo Uno"**_

La cena tuvo su parte desastrosa, Astrid reflejaba disgusto y no podía negar esa parte. ¿Cómo podría recompensar la noche?.

Por mi mente surgió una idea que acelero mi corazón e hirvió mi sangre. Lentamente voltee a ver la sintiendo como entonces mis mejillas se ruborizaban. Estaba tan hermosa e… irresistible. Gatee hacia donde estaba sentada y toque su mano, ella del tacto se resalto y levanto el rostro para mirarme; sus ojos estaban llorosos pero de alguna extraña razón el brillo que emanaban de ellos reflejaba hermosura. Astrid abrió sus labios de seguro para insultarme pero en el momento plante un beso forzoso. Cerré mis ojos apasionado aunque sentía que ella tenía los suyos bien abiertos de lo desconcertada. Sus manos apretaron mis hombros intentando quitarme de encima, pero la sujeción se debilito como la torcedura de su lengua. Al momento libere sus labios y con una voz casi drogada respondí jadeante en su oreja.

\- Déjame recompensar la cena – rose mis labios tan cerca de su oído que Astrid se estremeció de tal forma que su jadeo provoco gran calor sobre mi piel.

La mente se me perdió de tal forma viendo como Astrid agujeraba mi alma con aquellos ojos que buscaban placer; en ese punto ya éramos uno. Latía y latía tan rápido mi corazón, que apenas podía mantener la respiración; estaba ansioso, excitado y loco… por tocarla. Me dije a mi mismo que nuestra noche seria perfecta, pero que más perfecto que esto; el cielo ya estaba preparado y habían velas a nuestro entorno como testigos de nuestro amor.

Mi cuerpo reacciono por sí y de un solo golpe tire los platos, todo lo que estorbaba la sabana que sería nuestra prisión. Delicadamente lleve a Astrid al suelo y comencé a besar su cuello de forma que ella clavaba sus uñas sobre mi espalda, ese dolor era placentero, tanto que pase mis labios ahora por sus hombros buscando más de su presión, de sus gemidos y de su piel erizada.

\- Hipo… – jadeo mi nombre a medida que el sudor comenzaba a reflejarse por su frente.

Ella particularmente no quería decirme algo, la excitación la llevo a nombrarme, pues yo era a quien ella deseaba. Me abraso del cuello para lanzarme contra sus labios. Yo comencé a mover mis manos por debajo de su vestido, llegando a tocar sus glúteos piernas y la blanda piel de sus caderas. Jugué este juego por un rato lo suficiente para hacerla acercarse más hacia mí, de esa forma finalice por quitarle el vestido. Su cuerpo desnudo brillo en hermosura sobre mis brazos. Las mejillas de Astrid se ruborizaron de forma que ella derivo la mirada a otro lado con vergüenza.

\- No hagas eso. – la sostuve del mentó para que devolviera la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque tus ojos son la parte que más quiero ver.

Diciendo esto robe otro sabor de sus labios. Astrid nuevamente aruño mi espalda esta vez con la intensión de sostener la tela de mis ropas que arrebató, así dejando mi pecho al desnudo. Ella rio, su carcajada profundizó mi oído como una invitación a continuar mi jugada. No podía dejar de besar su cuello, me gustaba oírla gemir, pero sus quejidos eran leves y no tan constantes. Sabía que una parte de mi la haría jadear como nunca.

Lleve mi mano izquierda al extremo del pantalón, y como un reflejo Astrid soltó mi cuello para ayudarme con el botón. En tres simples pasos quede desnudo pegado a su lado. Presos del frio de la noche pero calientes del éxtasis.

Astrid al principió dio un grito de dolor, pero fue disminuyendo con cada embestida. Yo compartí su dolor, enterré los dedos entre las sabanas buscando confortar ese ardor placentero. Jadeamos pero no encontrábamos como detenernos. Nuestros cuerpos se unieron en uno solo. Yo no podía sentir nada más que el calor de mi amada unido a mí. En respiraciones rápidas Astrid envolvió sus piernas sobre mis caderas permitiendo que mis mecidas de arriba hacia abajo lleven un ritmo con sus quejidos extasiados. Nuestra pasión llego al extremo de que tenía que besarla para que no escucharan nuestros quejidos, y luego de una pasión desatada llegamos al punto del "éxtasis" cayendo rendidos uno al lado del otro. No paso mucho para cuando recuperamos el aliento. Lo que experimentamos… no era algo que se pudiera explicar con unas simples palabras. Pero luego de un largo silencio Astrid rompió el esquema dando a mencionar en una dulce voz soñolienta.

\- ¿Que hemos hecho?

Yo la abrase y esboce una sonrisa menos inocente, diciendo sin lamento.

\- Ser Uno.

* * *

**_Este capítulo es inspirado gracias a los consejos de mi amiga Marley, quien ha sido un buen apoyo durante los capítulos ^…^_**

**_También agradezco a mi Tío por siempre darme una mano en mis futuros proyectos._**

**_Nota: (Planeo que el cap.7 sea el último)_**


	7. Cap 7

_**Cap.7**_

_**"El Plan"**_

Aun y recostado sobre mi cama divagaba en lo sucedido de esta noche. Podía escuchar los gemidos de Astrid repetirse constantemente en mi cabeza. Su piel suave y lisa aun permanecía en el tacto de mis manos. No cavia duda de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Mire hacia el techo de la alcoba mientras intentaba archivar ese recuerdo en los mejores momentos de mi vida. Una larga sonrisa escapo de mis labios, estaba tan ruborizado que metí la cabeza debajo de las sabanas avergonzado de mi misma reacción; pero era la mejor vergüenza que podía sentir, porque estaba feliz. Lleno de regocijo que mordía mi camisa para no estallar en risas ni despertar a Chimuelo. De seguro Astrid estaba igual, luchando por quedar dormida pero sin resultado por culpa de los pensamientos extasiados.

Sin poder conseguir el sueño me senté y me deje apoyar sobre el espaldar de la cama. Con la mirada fijamente sobre el techo haciendo una y otra vez memorias de la cena. Estaba prisionero… de la pación. Como daría por besarla de nuevo y permanecer todo un día con ella a mi lado. Incluso si tocaba mis mejillas era capaz de sentir sus manos rosar por mi piel.

¿Acoso es normal que me sienta así, tan lleno de vida y aun excitado? ¿Es esto… lo que se siente… cuando dos cuerpos se unen?

\- ¡Vamos, despierta! – sacudí la cabeza más golpee mis mejillas para despejar los pensamientos. Aunque… una parte de mi no quería librarse de ellos.

Finalmente Chimuelo cayo despierto tras escuchar mis murmuros. Se levanto y estiro las patas antes de guiarse a mí.

\- Lo siento amigo. Al parecer siempre termino despertándote. – le acaricie la barbilla; el no protesto solo ronroneo a mi caricia. – Pero… es que tuve la mejor noche de mi vida. – comente y el sesentón a escuchar. No era capaz de contestarme pero se quedaba sentado atento a lo que decía. – Sabes, lo haré. – hable en tono fuerte y determinado. – Es momento de que le diga a Astrid lo que en verdad siento. No más ataques de hipo.

Aprobando mi actitud Chimuelo paso su babosa lengua por todo mi rostro.

\- ¡Ahh, Chimuelo, sabes que eso es asqueroso! – lo empuje pero el prosiguió motivado.

Esa noche apenas pude dormir cuatro horas como mínimo. Me levantes con una energía espléndida y gran humor que sentía que podía hacer de todo. Tome mi agenda del día en busca de algún trabajo sin terminar, pero lo que halle hizo que todo mi cuerpo se paralizara…

\- Esto no puede ser. – me estremecí, las energías que sentía se fueron por completo.

\- ¿Su sede algo malo? – pregunto mi madre tras entrar a la habitación.

\- No hay nada… nada que arreglar en la aldea. – comente pasando las paginas y ver que todos los trabajos estaban tachado como terminados.

\- ¿Qué eso no es bueno? – torció la expresión confundida.

\- ¡NO! – me voltee a mirarla. – Ahora Astrid no va a creer mi mentira. Creí que tendría algo con que distraerla…pero… no hay nada. – cerré la libreta con frustración al caer sentado en la cilla.

\- Wow, wow, tranquilo. De seguro habrá algo que arreglar. No es como si nosotros los vikingos no fuéramos tan Beserkers.

Enseguida levante la cabeza con una idea.

\- ¡Beserker! Eres brillante mamá. – me levante, bese su mejilla antes de correr a las escaleras. Chimuelo se levanto y salto por la ventana para alcanzarme.

\- Amm… de nada… creo. – sonrió mas confundida.

Con gran motivación me guía a largos pasos por la plaza esperanzado de encontrar a las dos personas que resolverían mi problema.

\- A ver si entendí. ¿Quieres que asustemos a una manada de Yacks a las montañas para que Astrid vaya por ellos; solo para que crea tu mentira? – dijo detenidamente Brutacio.

\- Sip. – entre crucé los brazos orgulloso de mi plan.

\- ¡Te amo, Jefe! – me abrazo de la cintura en un tono lloroso. – Jamás creí que este día llegaría.

\- No es para tanto. – intente despegarlo pero se aferro como un imán.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo haremos? – se reclino Brutilda en tono arrogante.

\- Solo hay dos descendientes de Beserkers con la capacidad de divertirse al destruís las cosas o llamar la atención. – le guiñe un ojo a la vez que intentaba despegarme a Brutacio.

Ella parpadeo un momento tras realizar que era verdad.

\- Eres hermoso. – me abraso con halagos así uniéndose a su hermano.

Chimuelo se rio de mi situación yo en cabio suspire y rodé los ojos incomodo con los abrazos. Tras desaserme de ellos espere cerca del muelle la llegada de Astrid.

\- ¿Estoy tarde? – se presento llegando en Tormentula.

\- Para nada.

Una vez que bajo de su dragón sus mejillas tantos la mías se ruborizaron. No nos percatamos que nuestros nos llevaron cerca del uno al otro, pero para nada me importó mi acto inconsciente, de lo contrario aproveche el momento y lleve la mano sobre su cadera así impulsándola a mi espacio. Ella se dejo llevar así envolviendo sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello. Allí, en los próximos segundos apasionadamente nos entregamos a un beso prolongado. La velada de anoche nos convirtió en una pareja más confiada.

\- Había esperado todo el día para hacer eso. – murmure.

\- Ya somos dos. – se entrego de nuevo a mis labios.

\- Lamento la interrupción. – dijo Patán con la expresión de no lamentan nada. – Pero tienes trabajo que hacer Hipo, una manada de Yacks acaba de huir a las montanas del norte.

\- Oh, está bien, iré…

\- No, claro que no. – me interrumpió Astrid. – De eso me encargo yo, recuerda, pediste mi ayuda y eso are.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¿Cuando no lo he estado? – subió a Tormentula motivada

\- Buena respuesta. – seguí la jugada.

\- Suertes con tus demás quehaceres. – se despidió al marchase.

Yo no respondí a esa, solo mantuve la mano agitada como despedida. Cuando se marcho suspire.

\- Eso fue fácil.

\- Solo espero que tu plan funcione Hipo, ha Astrid no le gustara saber que es una mentira. – hablo en un tono imprudente Patán.

\- Lo de la manada es real. Pero, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

\- Pareces muy confiado. – siguió a la protesta. – Si Astrid se hubiera figado en mi la hubiera complacido con todo.

\- Vamos, ¿aun sigues con eso? – sonreí viendo su envidia.

\- ¡SI! – dejo salir su frustración. – Yo no sería como tú. En el momento precisó le hubiera dado la mejor sortija que ninguna mujer vikinga haya usado.

Dichas palabras golpearon en mi cabeza especialmente una.

\- La… sortija. – de inmediato tense los dedos como los hombros. – ¡DISCUTIREMOS LUEGO! – sin rodeos brinque a la silla de Chimuelo y volamos como un rayo, dejando atrás a Patán con sus gritos de frustración.

* * *

**_Bueno ya que fueron muchas las peticiones para que continuara la historia pues les diré que este no es el ultimo capitulo, pero ojo que el próximo si lo será. ^..^_**


	8. Cap 8

**Bueno los planes cambiaron puesto que es el año nuevo decidí darles de obsequios este capítulo. Mi intención era hacer solo 8 cap, pero me tomo mucho tiempo ordenar las piezas para este final, por lo que tendrán que esperar la segunda parte cual.**

**_"Felicidades ;-)"_**

* * *

**Cap.8**

**Part.1**

**"Furia Y Consuelo"**

Una sortija, como pude olvidar lo que requiere el dedo de Astrid. Divague todo el tiempo en la propuesta… ¿pero no en la sortija?.

\- Y te haces llamar genio, ¡más bien un idiota! – golpee mi cabeza en frustración. – ¿Como conseguiré un anillo?

Mediante el vuelo Chimuelo por encima de su hombro me inspecciono pensativo, si supiera hablar mi idioma de seguro me diría algo alentador; reconozco que yo tampoco se su lenguaje pero ambos intentamos dar de nuestra parte.

\- Vamos a la fragua amigo. – di dos palmaditas en su cuello como guía, el asintió y dio un ligero giro hacia la derecha.

Puede que en la forja encontrara algo de ayuda. Una vez aterrizando frente a las puertas del lugar pude observar detenidamente como Bocón esforzaba todo su peso contra una carroza con el intento de empujar la construcción de madera llena de metales oxidados y usados.

\- Amm, Bocón ¿Qué es todo eso? – le pregunte una vez cerca.

\- Ah, esto, solo un montón de metales sobrantes y algunos experimentos fallidos. – respondió gruñonamente tras no tener resultados para mover la carroza.

\- Se ve muy pesado. ¿Porque no le dices a Gruñón que te ayude? – señale a su dragón tumbado en una esquina de la forja dormido como de costumbre. – El podría tirar de la carroza.

\- ¿¡Ese!? – señalo a Gruñón con molestia. – ¡Se la pasa todo el día tirado! ¡Es un milagro que apenas mantenga el ornó encendido!- se volteo de nuevo a la carroza a tirar de ella sin resultado.

\- Es su naturaleza dormir tanto, sabes. – me dirige dentro de la forja. – Los Hotburple, solo comen y duermen si no los entretienes demasiado. – explique antes de acariciar la rocosa cabeza de Gruñón quien ni siquiera parecía notar mi presencia.

\- Ja, si hubiera sabido eso desde el principio hubiera elegido otro dragón. – se encamino dentro de la forja cojeando aun más arrogante con su pierna de palo.

Yo negué sonrientemente con la cabeza pues sabía que Bocón no hablaba en serio. Gruñón significa mucho para él.

\- ¿Y qué harás con todo ese metal? – indague sacando un trozo de metal de la carroza y inspeccionarlo.

\- Se los daré a comer a aun Gronckle para ver que resulta. La ultima vez obtuve un metal tan brilloso que podría hacer hermosos aretes o sortijas de él.

Mis ojos se agrandaron en la conversación. Mire el metal y comprendí que en mis manos estaba la solución a mi problema.

\- Bocón ¿Lo que dices es cierto?

\- Cada palabra. – boxito cambiado de garfio por unas tenazas.

\- ¡Quiero ese metal! – golpee la mesa tan fuerte que Bocón casi se pincha con las tenazas.

En las próximas horas Bocón cumplió mi recado y me ayudo a crear aquel metal brilloso de la lava del Gronckle. No le di una explicación clara delo que haría pero en cuanto vio algunos dibujos trazados a lo ligero comprendió el invento. Me sonrió y me dijo que a ella le encantaría.

* * *

El trabajo duro es una de las cosas que a nosotros los Hofferson nos fascina hacer, especialmente si es como un reto. La verdad no me sorprende que Hipo pidiera mi ayuda, de pequeños siempre podía contar conmigo… aunque últimamente ha estado actuando muy extraño… como si me estuviera ocultando algo importante. Pero que pienso, él siempre ha sido igual de distraído y con una personalidad sospechosa… más de lo normal creo yo.

\- ¡Oh, allí hay otro amiga! – sacudí la cabeza de los pensamientos al contemplar un Yack. – ¡Ve por el Tormentula!.

Ella rujió y en salpicada hacia abajo estiro las patas y garras marcando con la vista al objetivó. El Yack miro hacia riba sospechando que algo venia por él. Viendo a mi dragón sus ojos se agrandaron en miedo y corrió como le indicaba su instinto.

\- ¡O no. No escaparas! – esboce una sonrisa en excitación. - ¡ATRAPALO AMIGA!

Con un rujado por delante Tormentula finalmente cerró sus garras sobre el lomo del animal, así levantándolo del suelo tras la fuerza de sus alas. Levante un puño por encima de mi cabeza en señal de victoria.

\- ¡Bien hecho Tormentula!. Ahora solo nos faltan unas treinta más.

Las horas volaron y Yacks por Yacks fuimos recolectando, aunque mientras más atrapábamos extrañamente… mas reaparecían.

\- ¡Detente! – proteste al final y Tormentula aterrizó sobre una colina acatando mi orden. – Algo extraña está pasando aquí. ¿De dónde surgen tantos Yacks? Estoy segura que solo eran unos treinta?

Dicho esto una oleada de explosiones resonó por lo largo de las montañas. Tanto yo como Tormentula buscamos con la vista inicios de algún ataque o explosiones vecinas.

\- ¡Por allí! – señale al norte en donde barias siluetas de luz naranjas parpadeaban al ritmo de las explosiones.

Mi dragón emprendió el vuelo, hasta el origen no solo de aquellos punzantes zumbidos de las explosiones si no de par des carcajadas que perturbaban el alma. Un grupo de Yaks se dispersaron por las llanuras luego de que una bola de fuego se difuminara desde las fauces unidas de un "Cremallerus Espantisus". Dos choques de manos resonaron contra mis oídos cuando los gemelos compartieron palmadas en el suceso de asustar al aterrado ganado.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber que están haciendo!? – aterrizo mi dragón por las espaldas de ellos.

Mi voz hizo que los hombros de los gemelos se pegaran a sus cuellos en sorpresa. Ninguno se atrevió a voltear la cabeza a pesar de que ambos se discutieron palabras en busca de cómo responder a mi pregunta.

\- Solo… pasábamos por aquí. – hablo entonces Brutacio.

\- Sip, no estamos haciendo nada malo. – siguió Brutilda.

\- No es como si Hipo nos hubiera dicho que hiciéramos algo. – prosiguió Brutacio aun más nervioso.

\- Si, el nos regañaría si nos descubre.

\- ¡Cierren la boca! – proteste - ¿Hipo tiene que ver con algo de esto, verdad? – enfurecí en sospecha.

\- Si.

\- ¡NO! – negó Brutilda la respuesta de su hermano.

Entonces estreche los ojos dispuesta a sacarles la verdad a ambos.

* * *

Ya en el último retoque, seque el sudor de mi frente y retrocedí para contemplar mi trabajo. De seguro mis ojos brillaron pues me sentía muy orgulloso. Me regrese a la mesa y tome los dos anillos gruesos en forma de curvar a lo redondo. Me asegure de darle un toque único, por eso los personalice. Mi anillo tenia tallado en el centro como un logo aun Furia Nocturna, mientras que el de Astrid, un Nader Mortífero. Ya los había brillado por lo que aquel toque metálico y brilloso hacia ver las piezas como únicas. De repente, Bocón sirvo en asombro al revisar mi trabajo.

\- Eso sí que es arte. – alago quitando de sus ojos su metálica máscara de trabajo.

Yo sonreí al alago.

\- Sí, me sorprende lo poco que me tomo hacerlos. – admití acariciando los anillos.

\- Wow, eso es hermoso. – se presento mi madre. - ¿Tu los hiciste?

\- Sip. – respondí entregándole los anillos.

\- Oh, Hipo. Son preciosos. Estoy segura que Astrid quedara fascinada. – acaricio me mejillas en orgullo.

\- Gracias, mamá.

\- ¡Hipo, estas aquí! – escuche la voz de Asrtis, una voz que sonaba molesta.

Coloque una mano en el hombre de mi madre mientras alzaba una ceja en pregunta; dejando los anillos con mi madre me guie fuera de la fragua. Allí, me encontré con Astrid, quien bajo de su Nader Mortifero agresivamente.

\- ¡Hipo, eres un maldito gusano come ratas! – ella intento alcanzarme para golpearme, pero Bocón lo sostuve.

\- Wow, wow, ¿qué sucede?, Astrid, recuerda a quien te diriges – puso un tono serio Bocón.

\- ¡Sé muy bien a quien me dirijo! – me señaló con la mirada molesta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – se presento mi madre.

\- ¿¡El ganado de Yack que huyo a las montañas, todo eso fue una mentira!? – reclamo Astrid en los brazos de Bocón.

Me resalte, ¿Cómo sabia eso?. Entonces del cielo rugió un Cremallerus, dicho dragón aterrizó lado a la fragua trayendo consigo a los gemelos; ambos estaban adoloridos.

\- Los sentimos, Hipo. Ella nos obligo a hablar. – se acaricio los golpes en señal de que Astrid los golpeo muy fuerte.

\- ¡Y ahora are que tú hables Haddock! – intento llegar a mí de nuevo, pero el agarre de Bocón se lo impidió.

Yo me acerqué a mi mentor y coloque una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Está bien Bocón. Suéltala.

Dicho esto él me miro con inseguridad, yo asentir de nuevo y entonces él la libero. Disgustada Astrid retrocedió.

\- Es cierto – dije entonces – Te mentí. Pero mis motivos no eran para hacerte daño.

\- ¡Hacerme daño es lo de menos. Pero tomarme por tonta, sabes lo mucho que odio eso! – grito.

\- Lo sé, y fue estúpido, lo admito… incluso Patán me lo advirtió y yo…

\- ¡Patán! – interrumpió - ¡Incluso El Lo Sabía! ¡YO ERA LA ÚNICA TONTA MERODEANDO EN BUSCA DE UN GANADO QUE NUNCA ESCAPO! ¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES QUE CREA!

\- ¡No! Claro que no. – proteste.

\- ¡ACASO NUESTRA NOCHE TE DIO LA CONFIANZA NECESARIA PARA QUE ME HAGAS BROMAS!

\- ¡No, eso nunca! – proteste de nuevo.

\- ¡Entonces que es!

\- Podemos hablar esto en otra parte – la sostuve del brazo insistiendo ir a otro lugar.

El bullicio de la aldea pronto se hico presente entre nosotros.

\- ¡NO! – jalo su brazo que se libero de mi agarre. – ¡Lo que tangas que decirme dímelo aquí!

Me impresione pero a la vez enfurecí.

\- No causes un drama, Astrid – proteste.

\- ¿Drama? ¿¡Ahora yo estoy haciendo un drama!? ¡Estoy furiosa Hipo! – se me acercó - ¡Furiosa porque no puedes ser honesto conmigo!

\- ¡Quisiera ser honestó contigo, pero mi plan es no serlo ahora! – la confronte.

\- ¿¡Es la manera como cambiaras todo!? ¿Dejándome a un lado?

\- Vamos chicos… dejen de pelear – se interpuso Patapez temerario.

\- ¡NO TE METAS! – gritamos los dos al mirarlo.

Todos presentes estaban atónitos, no más que Patapez, quien luego arrugó la frente molesto por nuestra actitud. De nuevo voltee a mirar a Astrid.

\- Sé que lo hice mal, ¡Y LO LAMENTO!. Pero mis decisiones tienen una razón valorada y no son para excluirte, Astrid.

\- ¿Entonces continuaras guardando secretos? – entristeció la mirada. – Sabes… estoy tan confundida… que no se si lo nuestro funcionara…

\- … ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?... – me erguí decepcionado al escuchar eso.

\- Has estado actuando muy extraño – empezó a explicar – Tratas de decirme algo… pero… pero no dices nada. Lo único que sale de ti es ese… ese maldito hipo que ya no tiene gracia.

\- Créeme, e intentado hacer lo posible por explicarte lo que siento. – sostuve sus manos en desesperación.

\- Exacto… tu… solo necesitas tiempo… necesitamos tiempo. – argumento, alejando de la forma más deprimente sus manso de las mías. Ella quería que el mensaje fuera muy claro.

Reaccione retrocediendo inconscientemente, ni siquiera me dio cuenta de la sonrisa incrédula que cruzo por mis labios. No quería ni creer lo que Astrdi pretendía decirme.

\- ¿Estas… terminando conmigo?

\- Por el momento… creo que es lo mejor. – respondió en un tono ahogado.

La multitud pronto comenzó a murmurar cosas que yo no entendía o que por medio del impacto de la notica no era capaz de consentirme en ello. Mis piernas temblaron, las manos me sudaron y mi corazón latió tan fuerte que hasta mi garganta palpitaba con un nudo desgarrador. Fueron muchas las emociones que me invadieron de un golpe; desesperación, dolor, tristeza, angustia… ira. Todo esto, solo porque quería darle una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa la recibí yo. De pronto me sentí extraño, algo… algo apretaba contra mi pecho, incluso el dolor de mi pies faltante regreso con un dolor punzante. Pensamientos negativos y llenos de ira pronto entraron en mi cabeza, diciéndome… que había perdido el amor de mi vida.

Pero ella no me dejo explicar, ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad. Como siempre, fue directa al grano. Vi como Astrid dio un paso con la intención de retirarse, pero yo no la dejaría.

\- ¡ESPERA! – se detuvo resaltada al escucharme.

Fruncí el ceño de tal forma que el miedo se sembró en todos. Me di la vuelta y camina hasta donde esta mi madre, ella llevo las manos el pecho guardando los anillos en sus puños antes de decirme.

\- No hagas esto, hijo.

Yo no dije nada, solo le induje una mirada fría mientras extendía una mano en busca de que me entregara los anillos. Ella miro mi palma, dejo escapar un pesado suspiro deprimente cuando me entrego los anillos. Sin nada más que decir regrese hacia Astrid, la tome rudamente de la mano y la hale hasta dentro de la forja, donde nos detuvimos cerca de la chimenea.

\- ¡Ya suéltame, me lastimas! – protesto justo antes de que yo la soltara.

\- ¡Esto! – me voltee y puse frente a sus ojos los anillos. Ella retrocedió en asombro y horror – ¡De esto se trataba!... ¡Todas las mentiras y momentos difíciles se trataban de ESTO! – las acerca más para que viera que no era una ilusión, dicho y hecho pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sollozos. - ¡Se que fui un imbécil, un idiota, pero lo hice porque te amo!... y quería que fuera perfecto… - ahogue la voz. – Te amo Astrisd, te amo – cerca de mis labios cayo una lágrima. – Pero tú tampoco eres capaz de confiar en mí…

\- Hipo… - sollozo mi nombre

\- Tal vez tengas razón… puede que yo haya ido muy rápido – llegue a sonreír aun mas incrédulo de lo que pensaba. – Me hice una idea equivocada… tal vez solo fue un sueño. – las lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

Pronto mire los anillos en mi palma… y sentí que todo había acabado… que el amor que una vez sentía… se rompió como una espada vieja. Cerré el puño con mucha fuerza y de golpe... lancé los anillos al fuego.

\- NOOO! – grito Astrid quien cayó de rodillas mirando al fuego.

Pronto Astrid lloro en lamento, pero no la escuche; estaba molesto, tanto que me di la vuelta y salí por la puerta. Mi pueblo me miraba con asombro y muchas negaba a mi crueldad, pero que sabían ellos de cómo yo me sentía; son como ella… juzgan y cizañan sin saber lo que pasa. Entre ellos estaba Chimuelo, con orejas bajas e una mirada que refleja mi alma. Había dolor en aquellos ojos grandes, pero aquel sufrimiento no era de mi dragón… si no míos. Me atemorice cayendo en la realidad.

\- … ¿Que hice?...

No me atreví a voltear, Astrid lloraba y llenaba mis oídos en agonía. Corrí hacia la izquierda y pronto Chimuelo se interpuso en mi camino, yo protestaría pero vi como él se agacho en señal de que me permitiría subir a su espalda para llevarme lejos. A pesar de lo que había hecho… Chimuelo no me abandonaría. Aguante las lagrimas y subí a la cilla, prontos nos distanciamos de la aldea.

* * *

Valka apretó los puños y labios; esto no estaba bien. Decidida a tomar cartas en el asunto se acercó al ala de Brinca Nubes, quería alcanzar a su hijo, pero Bocón sostuvo su brazo y protesto…

\- Necesita estar solo – dijo en pena.

\- No, el necesita a su madre – arrugó la frente en determinación. Esta vez no dejaría que Hipo sufriera a solas.

Aparto la mano del herrero y pronto su dragón de cuatro alas emprendió el vuelo sacudiendo la tierra bajo ellos. Bocón suspiro en pesar y miro a todos los habitantes.

\- ¿¡Que están mirando!? ¿¡Jamás vieron una pelea!? ¡Váyanse antes de que yo les dé una! – ajito sus tenazas amenazante.

Disgustados por la rudeza del anciano los aldeanos se dispersaron, Bocón era como Estoico, podía llegar hacer tan agresivo o peor, ya que siempre hablaba enserió. Sacudiendo la cabeza en negación, Bocón entro a la fragua donde los amigos de Hipo intentaban aconsejar a la dolorida de Astrid. Un sonido crujiente provino de la chimenea y pronto Bocón brinco recordando lo que se quemaba. Con sus tenazas rescato a los anillos y los lanzo en agua, el vapor desapareció, retomo las dos piezas y las limpio en una tela sucia, luego camino a donde Astrid estaba tirada y se inclino a su nivel.

\- Están algo negras por el fuego, pero se puede arreglar. – comento poniendo en las temblorosas manos de la chica las sortijas.

Astrid contemplo los anillos, miro al herrero con un brillo intenso en sus ojos para entonces responder…

\- Gracias… - mas lagrimas cayeron, con las sortijas apretadas sobre su pecho. – Son hermosos…

* * *

Tumbe la cabeza sobre la silla de montar. No era capaz de mirar el panorama, solo permanecí de esa forma por largos minutos mientras las lagrimas manchaban el frágil cuero de la cilla. No podía omitir ningún sollozos, simplemente las lagrimas seguían cayendo porque sabían que una parte de mi estaba roto. Ni siquiera estaba pensando, mi mente estaba en un profundo fondo blanco. ¿Dónde estaba yo, cuando la ira me domino? ¿Acaso… eso es a lo que llaman, enojo que ciega?. No puedo sentir el frio del viento, tampoco el calor del sol ¿Qué es esto que me mata por dentro?... Duele…y mucho…

\- ¡HIPO! – grito una voz familiar que a mis oídos sonaba como a un profundo eco.

Como un muerto, voltee la cabeza lentamente hacia la derecha sin despegarme de la cilla, allí estaba mi madre, en las espaldas de su majestuoso dragón, Brinca Nubes. Se veía preocupada y extrañamente extendía una mano hacia mí… ¿Qué es… lo que quiere?

\- Hipo – nombro, entonces con un tono suave. – Hablemos Hipo, hablemos.

No sé porque… pero sentí que mucho dolor invadió mas mi pecho que pronto comencé a llorar de verdad. Entonces negué con la cabeza rechazando su petición.

\- No tienes que lastimarte, yo puedo ayudarte…

\- ¡MIENTES! – grite con la cabeza sumergida en la cilla, no quería mirarla. - ¡Por vente años no estuviste ¿¡Qué te hace pensar que te necesito ahora!?

Entonces paso lo siguiente… ella salto desde su dragona así cayendo detrás de mí. Fuertemente sus brazos se enroscaron contra mi cintura mientras su barbilla descanso sobre mi hombro.

\- Porque soy tu madre – hablo con ternura pero a la vez teñida de dolor. – Y no pienso dejarte ir otra vez – apretó fuerte mi cintura haciendo referencia de que cumpliría su palabra.

Yo sostuve sus manos, quería zafarme de ellas, pero sentía algo nuevo; algo que me libero por segundos de aquel gran dolor que ataba mi garganta. Puedo que eso era lo que siempre había esperado… el afecto de una madre, el amor… de mi madre. Pronto rompí en llanto, cubriendo el cielo de mis gritos. Chimuelo bajo las orejas deprimido pero no se negó a continuar el vuelo, Brinca Nubes tenía una mirada igual, llena de pena. Mi madre acaricio mi cabello, mientras me susurraba que debía liberar todo el estrés, que no era débil llorar.

Podrían ser estas mis verdaderas lágrimas; las lagrimas que ni en el funeral de mi padre pude derramar. Todo este dolor disminuía con cada grito y llanto que no paraban de mis ojos. En minutos quede en silencio. Mi pecho ya no apretaba como antes, el nudo de mi garganta se redujo y el ritmo de mi corazón se estabilizó. De seguro mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados más las mejillas húmedas y pegajosas por mis lágrimas de un salado sabor. Pronto me recline, dejándome apoyar en un gran suspiro contra el pecho de mi madre. Ella aun acariciaba mi cabello más diversas beses llego a besar mi cabeza. Sus manos suaves y huesudas masajeaban mi frente en un intento de relajarme, lo cual funcionaba a perfección, pues pronto el sueño me domino.


	9. Cap9

**Wow 0_0!**

No me esperaba que el capitulo ocho les hubiera gustado tanto. Me siento satisfecha **:'-)**

Gracias por sus comentarios **ñ_ñ**

**¡Feliz 2015!**

* * *

**Cap.9**

**"Canción, Practica Y Enfrentamiento"**

Cuando desperté lo primero que visualice fue el horizonte, su color ahora era de una tonalidad blanca, además de aquellos dos colores sobresalientes del naranja y rosa; era una hermosa puesta del sol. Parpadee más de una vez, pues me sentía adolorido mas soñoliento. Luego descubrí que mi cabeza estaba sobre el regazó de mi madre, ella acariciaba mi frente mientras murmuraba una delicada y dulce canción.

\- Esa canción… – hable soñoliento – Es la que papá y tú cantaron aquel día en la montaña.

Ella sorpresiva me miro, luego sonrió.

\- Así es. Nuestra canción. – comento en un tono melancólico, ella en esos momentos pensaba en mi padre. – Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te dije como tu padre me propuso matrimonio. – volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa de buenos recuerdos.

Dicho eso, la curiosidad me llevo a levantarme. Estábamos en una alta colina; me era familiar el lugar, así que tenía que estar en mi libro de mapas. Extraños ruidos me hicieron notar a Chimuelo, quien estaba molestando a Brinca Nubes con querer morderle la cola. Pero que dragón travieso.

Me senté al lado de mi madre, dispuesto a escuchar su versión. Una sonrisa nerviosa se escapo de ella, sus mejillas más que todo se llenaron de rubor, entonces suspiro y miro al horizonte.

\- Ese hipo que te invade cuando estas nervioso… lo heredaste de tu padre – me contemplo asintiendo la verdad. Yo no sabía que decir. – La palabra matrimonio lo ponía nervioso, especialmente porque temía que yo le diera un no como respuesta. – hablo en tono divertido, los recuerdos la estaban envolviendo. – Resultaba gracioso ver lo mucho que lo intentaba. Pero como culparlo… yo lo amaba y no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara… yo estaba dispuesta a darle un sí.

Tras ella decir eso… recordé lo que había hecho, no había forma de que Astrid me perdonara. Derive la mirada y pronto mi madre noto la inquietud. Ella alcanzó mi mejilla y me dio una expresión seria.

\- Y por eso… tú tampoco debes dejar de intentarlo. – me alentó – Comprendo que ambos dijeron cosas horribles… pero los dos cometieron sus errores. Eso no quiere decir que el amor que ambos sienten por el uno al otro, se haya roto por completo.

Escuchando dichas palabras, no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas; lagrimas de una hermosa emoción. Habrase a mi madre agradecido por su consuelo.

\- Lo siento – dije entonces con el rostro escondido en su hombro. – Lamento haberte dicho que no te necesitaba…

\- Lo que mencionaste no fue mentira, Hipo. Yo fui quien se fue…pero ahora estoy aquí para enmendar mis errores.

Intercambiamos miradas, dando una sonrisa aun más mayor, mi madre seco las grimas de mis mejillas, mientras por largos segundos me contemplaba en silencio. Después rompió el boto…

\- Eres un hombre muy apuesto, ¿lo sabes? – dicho esto me sonroje, se veía orgullosa de mi apariencia, pero podía notar un cierto dolor en su voz; debía ser porque no pudo ver me crecer.

Ella recostó su cabeza sobre la mía en perfecta armonía; el vínculo entre nosotros, con cada palabra crecía.

\- Entonces… ¿cómo papá se declaro?. – me aleje con una gran sonrisa. Emocionado por querer saber.

De nuevo una burlona sonrisa se escapo de ella, llevo su mano al bolsillo y de allí saco un papel doblado. La mire en duda, pero ella acerco el papel a mis manos, insistiendo en que lo tomara. Lo sostuve y pronto le eche una ojeada. No podía creer lo que leía, por eso voltee a verla en busca de respuestas.

\- ¿Es… la canción? - ella asintió.- ¿Papá escribió la canción?

¡Eso era imposible!, mi padre es un hombre serio. ¿Por qué haría algo tan cursi?

\- Te dije que tú padre no siempre fue un hombre rudo. – comento, sabía lo que yo estaba pensando en el momento. – Estoico pensó en cada frase y en las aventuras que vivimos de jóvenes. Para ser honesta… esa fue la propuesta más romántica que haya existido en Berk. – miro al cielo, perdida en el romance. – Por eso… quiero que tú seas el segundo. – cerro el papel en mis manos.

\- ¡YO! – ella asintió – ¡Pero ni siquiera se cantar!

\- Tu padre tampoco era un experto, yo no puedo decir lo mismo de mí – admitió – Pero cuando algo se hace de corazón, lo demás no importa.

\- Hay, mamá, eso… eso… es demasiado cursi. La verdad jamás creí llegar a tal extremo. – dije nervioso.

Ella endureció la expresión más me sostuvo de los hombros.

\- ¿Quieres recuperarla?

La pregunta me impacto, pero no dude en responderla.

\- Si, más que nada en este mundo.

\- ¡Entonces hay que hacerlo! – hablo emocionada, tomando mis manos y levantarme del suelo. – Lo principal no es solo el canto, si no también… el baile. – boxito entusiasmada, casi saltando de emoción.

\- Wow, wow, ¿!Que!? – retrocedí - ¡No mencionaste nada de un baile!

\- ¡No seas chillón! – me golpeo el hombro con gracia. – Esta era la parte favorita de tu padre, además es muy divertido. No solo cantas, también liberas el estrés moviendo las piernas.

\- Solo tengo una pierna – aburrí la expresión recordando ese hecho.

\- Bocón no se negaría a esto teniendo una sola pierna. ¡Vamos inténtalo!

Sin poder negarme, mi madre sostuvo mis manos haciéndome pararme firme. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios, que me contagiaba la risa. Intente escapar de ella, pero cada intento fue una mirada atravesada de mi madre. Suspire en derrota y ella prosiguió.

\- Empieza así. Un pie delante, el otro atrás, un pie delante y el otro atrás.

Confuso mire sus pisadas, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener el paso. Pronto nuestras cabezas golpearon una contra la otra, debido a que ambos miramos hacia abajo; reaccionamos a carcajadas acariciándonos los golpes. Proseguimos, los primeros pasos no fueron tan difíciles, luego la segunda estrofa se convirtió en vueltas, saltos y cambios de manos y más giros. Se convirtió en algo divertido, no podíamos dejar de reír, mientras dejábamos que el baile se apropietara de nuestros cuerpos. Luego me di cuenta de algo mediante el baile… esta era la primera vez… que realmente me detenía a ver detalladamente cómo era mi madre. Todo se volvió lento; su cabello rojizo, trenzado y las resientes canas blancas flotaban con los pasos, su sonrisa la deslumbraba y su mirada… me hechizaba; en definitiva… es hermosa. Papá fue muy afortunado.

Chimuelo y Brinca Nubes se detuvieron a mirarnos; graciosamente la cabeza de mi amigo brincaba motivado por el movimiento que conllevaba el baile, pronto mostro la lengua mientras sonreía y movía la cola de lado a lado. Tenía la sensación de que nada bueno saldría de su repentina actitud. En el momento, Chimuelo muy imperativo termino abalanzándose sobre mi madre y yo.

\- ¡Chimuelos… pesas mucho! - proteste, pero mi madre solo se reía. – ¡Vamos, compórtate bien, reptil inservible! – burle empujando una de sus patas fuera de mi cara.

El solo se burlaba a carcajadas antes de empezar a lamerme el cabello y dejármelo todo parado.

\- Aaaaahhh! ¡ODIO QUE HAGAS ESO!

Una vez gritando, Chimuelo retrocedió saltando en puntillas tras una burlona alegría; le encantaba molestarme.

\- Jajaja, hoy está muy travieso – comento mi madre rascando la barbilla de Chimuelo, quien se escurría en la tierra mimoso como un gato.

\- ¡Insoportable queras decir! – proteste peinándome el cabello con los dedos. De lo imprevisto, Chimuelo se acercó; corrió hacia mí y de un golpe lamio nuevamente mi cabello… entonces salió corriendo al final - ¡CHIMUELO!

Él solo saltaba juguetonamente, sacando la lengua y agitando las caderas en busca de juego. Yo lo mire fulminante y me lancé contra su cuello, pronto él me derribo contra el piso, en donde comenzó a golpearme en forma de juego con sus patas. Mamá no podía parar de reír, le parecíamos tiernos. Yo en parte termine exhausto de intentar derribarlo. Me lance de espaldas al suele y pretendí hacerme el muerto de lo cansado que estaba. Chimuelo curioso empezó a olfatearme el rostro, se acercó tanto que termine por soplarle la nariz, el aire entro por sus fosas nasales, él retrocedió aturdido mas comenzó a estornudar. Me dio tanta gracia su expresión que rompe en risas; a él no le gusto mi reacción por lo que me golpeo con su cola.

\- Vamos, ustedes dos. No es momento para seguir jugando. – protesto mi madre levantándome del suelo. – Debemos enfocarnos en la propuesta. – afirmo sacudiendo la tierra fuera de mi ropa. – Tendremos que practicar en donde nadie sede cuenta. ¡Podríamos ir a la academia!

Dicho eso, pude sentir el rubor de mis mejillas, ¿Allí… donde Astrid y yo nos convertimos en uno? ¡No gracias!

\- Creo que tengo un lugar mejor – interrumpí guiándome rápido a la silla de montar de mi amigo.

Ella arqueo una ceja en duda, pero subió a Brinca Nubes sin protestar y nos siguió por todo el camino al bosque. "La cala", ese sería el lugar perfecto para practicar. Descendimos y al momento contemple como los ojos de mi madre brillaban con asombro. Se apresuro a llegar a la orilla del lago, en donde se arrodilló; entonces llevo las manos a las aguas, recogiendo en sus palmas gran cantidad del líquido y finalmente beber de ella.

\- ¡Qué frescura! – exclamo – ¡Este lugar es hermoso! ¿Cómo lo encontraste? – volteo a mirarme.

\- Aquí, es donde encontré a Chimuelo. – señale el entorno con orgullo - Este lugar dio a nacer nuestro vínculo, ¿No amigo? – Chimuelo asintió y salto motivado hasta llegar a mi lado.

\- Debe ser una bonita historia – dijo, mirándonos con ternura.

La verdad si lo era; una historia que al momento sentí con ganas de contar. Me senté con ella en la orilla y hable de todo el proseguimiento; ella escuchaba con gran interés y asombro más que todo. Cada palabra era algo que elevaba la imaginación de mi madre. No dejaba de hacer preguntas las cuales yo no dude en responder y reír en algunos momentos vergonzosos.

\- Luego Astrid nos descubrió, lo que hizo que las cosas se complicaran. – rasque mi cabeza en la explicación. – No tuvimos de otra que obligarla a comprender nuestra situación. Creí que luego de eso ella me golpearía, pero… fue todo lo contrario. – me sonroje pensando en aquel beso que recibí en la mejilla por Astrid. Mi madre parecía captar el mensaje. – Lo complicado fue cuando papá lo descubrió. – entristecí la mirada. – Temía mas por la vida de Chimuelo que por la mía. – dicho esto, acaricie la cabeza de mi dormido dragón. – Pero todo cambio luego de que derrotamos a la Muerte Roja. Perdí un pie en el proceso. – levante la prótesis en un tono sarcástico - Pero valió la pena. Berk cambio… al lugar que es ahora.

Mi madre alcanzo mi mano y la sostuvo con fuerza.

\- Eres asombroso, Hipo – me sonrió – Todo… por el amor que llevas por tu dragón.

\- No… no por un dragón, si no por el amor a un hermano – me sonroje, pues sabía que sonaba estúpido. – Chimuelo me demostró que el mundo es mucho mas grande. Gracias a él, me obsesioné con encontrar otras especies de dragones. Brinca Nubes no deja de impresionarme.

El dragón que estaba tras mi madre, alzo la cabeza escuchando su nombre. Sus ojos grandes y redondos demostraban orgullo a su especie.

\- Yo podría decir lo mismo de Chimuelo. – respondió ella. – Es un dragón único sin dudas.

\- Y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. – sonreí, de nuevo acariciando su cabeza.

\- Pero bueno, podríamos hablar de dragones todo el día sin cansarnos, pero – me agarro del brazo para levantarme. – Tenemos una canción y un baile que practicar.

Intente sonreír respecto a eso… pero la idea no persistía. Bailar y cantar, no creo que sea lo mío, pero como puedo ir en contra de mi madre. La verdad es que me sentía avergonzado, en parte seria un buen castigo por ser un idiota, además, quiero pensar que todo esto lo hago por el amor que siento por Astrid. Mi madre se me acerco y extendió los brazos. Sostuvimos manos y de paso en paso comenzamos a movernos, haciendo del baile pasos rápidos, continuos y cambios de rutina. Con esto los días pasaron. Por las tardes, mi madre y yo nos rencontrábamos en la cala, practicábamos por largas horas, incluso permanecíamos hasta que el sol cayera.

Mis labores de líder jamás cambiaron. Tenía que mantener al pueblo más demostrar que nada de lo pasado me intimidaría; eso es algo que mi padre siempre me dijo, "no sedas hante los caprichos de otros". Los aldeanos dejaron el asunto de la pelea a un lado, aun me respetaban y sonreían; por parte comprendía que solo eran sonrisas forzadas, no podía ignorar el hecho de cuándo me apartaba ellos murmuraban en seriedad. Eso no era algo que yo pudiera resolver con una mirada amenazante.

No obstante, Astrid… ella… siempre me derivaba la mirada cuando nos cruzábamos, sus ojos llenos de dolor no eran capases de alcanzarme. Muchas veces movía un pie para llegar a ella… pero yo mismo me detenía, diciéndome a regañadientes que me lo merecía; me merezco su odio y nada de perdón. Aunque… una parte de mí en verdad quería su perdón; arrodillarme y decir que fui un imbécil, un idiota… humillarme ante ella. ¿Pero qué tonterías pienso?, Astrid no soporta a los tipos débiles, aunque puede que yo fuera descartado de esa lista.

Siempre fui débil, no tengo el cuerpo más grande ni fornido de Berk, ni siquiera soy la sombra de mi padre, más bien soy una réplica de mi madre… solo que el sexo opuesto. Pero… si bien lo pienso, mi cuerpo no fue la razón de porque Astrid se enamoro de mí, según ella decía "no había un vikingo como yo" Todavía pienso, ¿A qué se refiere con eso?, tal vez sea por mi personalidad o mi forma de pensar… la verdad no lo sé, eso es otra cosas que no llego a comprender de Astrid… ¿Qué es lo que vio en mi exactamente?

\- Tierra a Hipo. ¿Hipo, estas escuchándome? – me interrumpió los pensamientos mi madre, quien agitaba la mano cerca de mi rostro para ver si reaccionaba.

\- Lo siento. Me perdí por un momento. – forcé una sonrisa.

Ella elevo una ceja mas curvo una sonrisa.

\- No lo dudo. – contesto entonces. – Te vez cansado a decir verdad. Sera mejor que dejemos para mañana la segunda estrofa, ¿te parece bien?

\- La verdad no. Le prometí a Chimuelo que lo llevaría a pasear mañana en la tarde. – dicho esto mi dragón salto emocionado. – Y no puedo hacerte quedar mal, ¿no amigo? – se me acerco y yo comencé hacerle caricias juguetonamente.

\- Bueno, es verdad. Yo tampoco he tenido tiempo de ir a volar con Brinca Nubes. Ya comienza a estar celoso – Brinca Nubes al escuchar eso derivo la mirada para no demostrar su enojo. Se notaba un aire de ansiedad por querer ir a volar con mi madre.

\- Esta hecho, vayamos todos juntos mañana. - Ella asintió a la petición.

Ese día se cumplió. Al terminar las labores en la aldea, me encontré con mi madre. En nuestros dragones dimos rumbo al mar, el aire del océano era fresco y me servía bien. Todo era tranquilo. Nada de peleas entre vikingos y protestas por resolver, esta vez solo éramos mi amigo yo y la vista del mar, Oh, y sin dejar de lado a mi madre y su compañero. Nos alejamos a una buena distancia de Berk; tras eso no podía ocultar una expresión de alivio mientras la isla se hacía pequeña en el proceso. Si… eso es un pensamiento muy arrogante de mi parte. Por eso mismo, no me sentía listo para ser un líder.

\- Oye… lo harás bien – comento mi madre en tono materno.

Yo sorprendido voltee a verla. ¿Leyó mi mente?

\- Es una gran responsabilidad, lo sé. Pero tu padre sabía que podía contar contigo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando en eso? – intente sonar despreocupado. La verdad, estaba muy sorprendido.

\- No dejas de mirar sobre tu hombro, además despides un aire estresante.

Al momento se me escapo una sonrisa.

\- Me estudias como aun dragón.

\- Eso es, porque eres casi como uno.

\- Si… eso no tiene sentido. – comenzamos a reírnos por dicho comentario.

\- ¿Jefe? – suspire – La verdad no se en que estaba pensando papá cuando quiso nombrarme jefe.

\- En cosas grandes, seguro. – exclamo mi madre entonces.

La mire, ella de nuevo me regala su larga sonrisa. Entonces comprendí, ella, no sedaría por vencida conmigo.

\- Gracias – sonreí – Por no perder tu fe en mí.

\- Ni de tu fe ni de tu futuro yo perderé confianza, ten en cuenta eso. – yo asentí al comentario.

El aire tuvo un gran disturbio cuando grandes ráfagas de aire caliente pasaron por encima de mi cabeza. Aquel viento atracador me impulso contra la silla de Chimuelo, haciéndome perder casi el balance del vuelo. Me enderecé y entonces vi la razón de aquel viento.

\- ¡Cómo puedes estar tan relajado!

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Patán Mocoso? – indague, inspeccionando desde mi lugar el rostro lleno de ira de mi primo y su dragón, que apenas comenzaba a desvanecer el fuego de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Romperle el corazón así, y pretender que no la vez durante estos días! ¡NO ERES NADA MAS QUE UN COBARDER! – me señaló con su dedo mientras se reclinaba en su silla.

\- A juzgar por tu tono, diría que estás hablando de Astrid. – estreche la mirada, él era el cobarde que no podía mencionarla.

El me miro fulminante, capto mi mensaje.

\- Claro, usa tú ignorante sarcasmo. No hay dudas de porque Astrid te dejo.

Sus palabras golpearon contra mi pecho, no pude evitar rasgar con las uñas la silla de montar tras esas palabras.

\- Pero claro, como ya no tienes una novia por la cual preocuparte, solo te la pasas mandando y saliendo con tú mami. De segura hablas con ella de lo mucho que te gusto decirle todo aquello a Astrid. – continuo con el insulto.

\- No, claro que no, lo estas mal interpretando – protesto mi madre usando un tono moderado. – Hipo solo quería…

Yo la interrumpí levantado un brazo. Mis ojos estaban puestos muy seriamente sobre Patán.

\- ¿En serio piensas todo eso? – le pregunte.

\- Eso y más. – respondió, apretando los dientes.

\- ¿Qué te parece si lo arreglamos? – sugerí.

\- Tú y yo, Ja, no me hagas reír. – burlo, pero luego vio mis ojos serios. – No durarías ni un segundo conmigo.

\- Tú boca es grande, pero tú inteligencia es mínima.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, le di en su orgullo.

\- ¡AGAMOSLO! ¡Tú y yo cuerpo a cuerpo! – me grito. Dicho esto, él señaló una pequeña isla en la izquierda. – ¡No llegues tarde!

Así mismo se lanzo con Dientepua a la isla señalada.

\- Hipo… la violencia no es necesaria. – me hablo mi madre preocupada.

\- Tampoco la ignorancia – respondí, hale las riendas haciendo que Chimuelo me llevase a aquella isla.

Descendimos y ya Patán se estaba estirando los brazos. Yo calmado acomode mi prótesis en su segundo cambio y estire las piernas como los brazos. Mis ojos nunca apartados de mi primo y él tampoco dejo los míos.

\- Quédate atrás Chimuelo – ordene antes de comenzar a moverme al frente.

Chimuelo bajo las orejas, pero obediente se sentó a esperar. Mi madre permaneció cerca de su dragón, los dos con rostros preocupados. Dientepua era uno de ellos, se que él me apreciaba y que no quería que Patán se metiera conmigo, pero era su jinete por lo que tenía que estar presente.

\- Eso es, acércate. Te hare escupir tus lindos dientes. – me amenazo con los puños preparados.

Yo permanecí con las manos bajas, ya estando cerca de él fue entonces cuando me posicione en defensiva. Pronto Patán se incomodo, él no podía ocultar esa expresión de mi; estaba sorprendido de que yo lo estuviera enfrentando de verdad. Mi mirada se volvió más propensa. Pronto me eche para el frente dispuesto a lanzar el primer golpe; Patán no lo podía creer, eso era seguro, la impresión era masiva que tropezó con su propio pies, así retumbando el suelo bajo él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa.

\- ¡Levántate! – proteste.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se levanto. Alzo los puños de nuevo y comenzó a basilar con los pies. Como me lo esperaba, lanzo el primer golpe. Lo esquive retrocediendo hacia tras. Otra expresión de sorpresa se incrustó en sus ojos; le había esquivado el golpe, lo que era curioso, ya que en otros tiempos no lo hubiera hecho. Su expresión me hizo esbozar una sonrisa, entonces se dio cuenta que me estaba burlando de él. Eso lo hizo enojar aun más. Lanzo más golpes sin analizar, yo en cambio los esquive uno por uno. El ritmó de Patán se hizo continuo, predecible, sobre todo aburrido para mi gusto.

\- ¡DEJA DE RETROSEDER Y PELEA! – me grito.

Y así mismo, Patán cayó de espaldas contra la pared de una roca, tapándose el ojo derecho mientras gemía en dolor. Él levanto el rostro horrorizado para mirarme. No podía creer lo que yo le había hecho; lo golpee directo al ojo.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que deseas – respondí entonces, acariciándome el puño, no porque me haya dolido, más bien para advertirle de que lo haría de nuevo.

El derribó la mirada, escupiendo a mis palabras. De nuevo, le golpee en su orgullo. Patán se levantaría cuando yo desenfunde mi espada. La apunte directamente en su barbilla.

\- Entiendo que estés molesto. Astrid significa mucho para ti. ¡Pero también lo es para mí! – dicho esto Patán me miro estupefacto. – Crees que no me duele lo que le dije. Pero en vez de ser el bully de alguien, deberías estudiar mejor a tu adversario. – de nuevo derivo la mirada. - ¡PATÁN MOCOSO! ¡Yo soy tu líder, no tu adversario!

Él quedo perplejo, esta era la primera vez que le alzaba la voz, sobre todo para recordarle que yo era el jefe en cuestión.

\- Eres mi amigo, Patán y mi familia. Y lastimarlos a ti y a los demás, es lo que menos quiero. – ablande la voz y la expresión. – Patán – retrocedí la espada y me incline a su nivel – Te pido esto con el respeto que te tengo… ayúdame a recuperar a Astrid. – extendí una mano hacia él en señal de un trato.

Sus ojos se ancharon como plato en mi argumento. Esta era la primera vez… que Patán realmente se detenía a mirarme. Aparto la mirada de mí, parecía analizarlo. Contempló mi mano, después mis ojos.

\- ¿Realmente… deseas recuperarla? – ahogo la voz dudoso.

\- Ese es mi nuevo objetivo – le sonreí.

Él hizo una mueca disgustada pero sostuvo mi mano.

\- Dalo por hecho… Jefe – entonces sonrió. Más que contento devolví la sonrisa y lo ayude a pararse. – Ya no golpeas como niña, por cierto. – prosiguió a masajearse el adolorido ojo.

\- Ja,ja, lo siento. Me deje llevar – rasque mi cabeza avergonzado.

Mi madre soltó un suspiro de alivio, nada llego a complicarse entre nosotros dos.

\- Estoy orgullosa de ti – me abrazo una vez que me le acerque – Aunque lo golpeaste muy fuerte, ¿No crees que deberías disculparte debidamente?

\- ¡Bromeas! he esperado hacer eso toda mi niñez. No me arrepiento de nada. – le murmure con ansiedad, mi cuerpo estaba temblando en emoción.

Una mueca casi burlona se reflejo en ella, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Le explicamos el plan a Patán. Él escucho cada detalle. Llego a emocionarse.

\- ¿Y qué te parece? – pregunte al final.

\- Es bastante cursi… pero es de Astrid de quien hablamos. – comento

\- Muy bien, pero recuerda, es nuestro secreto – posiciono mi madre una mano en el hombro de cada uno.

* * *

_**NAAAHHH XD**_

Me doy cuenta de que no soy nada buena con las promesas. He estado tan ocupada haciendo otras cosas que la "Irónica Propuesta" apenas me pasa por la cabeza. Me encuentro atrapada en mis propias palabras, yo por supuesto que se como terminara esta historia… pero… es extraño saber lo que quieres implantar… pero no es divertido el no poder escribir lo que tienes en mente -_- sobre todo es muy largo lo que tengo en mente, escribir esto me tomo 10 páginas ^..^

En fin, como se habrán dado cuenta este otro capítulo, pueeees no es el último…

**¿Porque?**

**NO LO SEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

La verdad muchas tonterías pasan por mi cabeza. Además yo soy como ustedes, tampoco me gustaría que me dejaran con las ganas de seguir leyendo lo que me gusta. Eso es desesperante XD

Gracias por seguirme y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Hasta entonces nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo que podría ser titulado "Plan Y Una Respuesta"


	10. Cap10

**Advertencia/contenido sexual #18**

** No es contenido para niños**

**Gracias y disfruten el tema.**

* * *

**Cap.10**

**"Reconciliación Y Respuesta" **

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que no nos hablamos. La aldea parece haberlo olvidado… incluso él. Hipo si puede voltear a mirarme, pero… ¿porque yo no tengo las fuerzas para retener la mirada?. Me duele el pecho cuando me mira. Ese maldito nudo, aun no es capaz de soltar mi garganta desde aquel día.

Yo… fui la que le causo daño a él. Hipo solo intentaba ser discreto, romántico y cauteloso de no difundir sus planes de propuesta. Yo… iba a ser su esposa. Y ahora…lo eche todo a perder…

\- AHH! – grite en frustración lanzando mi hacha contra la corteza de un árbol. El filo quedo incrustado en la madera.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba sudando. Jadeaba sin parar según recuperaba mi hacha y lo volvía a lanzar. Este era mi decimo árbol. Los demás ya estaban agujerados de mis constantes lanzamientos. Esta es mi área. Aquí puedo venir, gritar, llorar hacer lo que me antojara… después de todo a nadie le importaba. Pero seguramente Hipo si se molestaría, no le gusta que descargue mi irá en los arboles.

¿Pero qué me pasa. Porque estoy sonriendo en un momento como este? Pensar en él… en su nombre, me causan rubor y esta extraña sonrisa melancólica. Si, así es Hipo, de alguna extraña forma eres capaz de llegar a mí, aunque sea pensando en tu nombre.

\- Es inútil – añadí, dándome un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza – No hay forma en que pueda volver a mirarte.

El cielo está oscuro… de seguro lloverá. Algo así, hace de esto una escena deprimente. El cielo es lo de menos. Ahora solo tengo que concentrarme. Tengo que sacarte de mi cabeza Haddock, pero tu imagen persiste en mi mente. Tú rostro permanecía viva y fresca, cuando te volteas y me sonríes. Puedo sentir mi mano alcanzar tú mejilla para besar esos labios que me provocan calor interno. Dios… ¿Pero qué he hecho?

Ahora llueve. El cielo esta triste. Sus gotas me lastiman, se arrastran por todo mi rostro. Está hecho… no puedo más. Mis rodillas tambalearon, hasta que finalmente tocaron la tierra fría de bajo de mí; ya no podía prevalecer parada. No dejo de temblar. Me duele la garganta. El pecho me aprieta. No puedo gritar, tampoco respirar. Yo… me odio, me odio mucho. Todo… porque aun te amo…

\- HIPOOO! – grite su nombre al romper en llanto.

Golpee el suelo bajo de mi pecho. Mi puño pronto se torno rojo. Puedo sentir como la sangre se acumula en las heridas que estoy forzando en mis nudillos. El dolor ere inmenso, ardía mucho, pero no quise detenerme; la frustración era mucho más insoportable.

El lodo me está cubriendo. Los puños chapotean la suciedad de la tierra y caen en mi cara, incluso en los ojos. Pero no me importa, me lo merezco; incluso el clima me castiga. Los dioses, saben que la culpa es mía… solo mía.

\- DEMONIOOOS! – alcé el puño. Daré este último golpe aunque me rompa la muñeca en el proceso.

¿Pero qué es esto?... alguien… sujeta mi brazo.

\- Sospechaba que podría encontrarte aquí – me hablo con dulzura… ¿su voz? … yo conozco esa voz.

Voltee, era él. Mojado con la lluvia, en sus labios había una frágil sonrisa y sus ojos estaban ligeramente clavados en mí. Sostenía mi mano con firmeza y fuerza.

\- Hi…po – hable incrédula.

\- ¿Porque lastimas tus manos de esa forma? – el acaricio mis heridas.

Sentí como me ruborizaba con su tacto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – hale mi mano de su agarre.

\- Sospechaba que estarías destruyendo los arboles. – afirmo moviéndose a uno de los árboles y tocar la corteza rasgada.

\- A quien le importa – me moleste. Solo son un montón de troncos.

\- A mi sí. – se me acercó.

Esto… es extraño. Él, me está mirando sin repulsión, sin odio. Me mira, tal y como hacía antes. Pronto, él movió su mano para tocarme. Sus labios se abrieron ¿quería decirme algo?

\- Astrid yo…

\- ¡No! – le grite.

¿Por qué estas muy calmado? Esto no es normal. Él debería estar aun enojado ¿Qué estas planeando ahora Haddock?. Se resalto con mi grito. Eso lo hizo enojar, por lo que agarro mis hombros seguido con una frustrada mirada.

\- ¡Podrías escucharme!

\- ¡No. Aléjate! – intente empujarlo.

\- ¡Solo escúchame!

\- ¿¡PORQUE TIENES QUE HACERCARTE!? – grite. – ¿¡Porque cuando intento olvidarte, tú te acercas!?

\- ¡Detente, Astrid! – protesto a mis peleas.

¿Qué está pasando? Otra vez me está lanzando esa expresión. Odio esa expresión que me lanza. Esta molesto… también herido. Lo vez, cuando te me acercas… solo te causo dolor.

\- ¡Suéltame! – derive la mirada. Hale mis brazos pero él se rehusó a liberarme.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – halo mi cuerpo cerca de él. Hipo intentaba levantarme, pero yo me opuse. - ¡Deja de lastimarte de esa forma, Astrid! – me protesto.

\- SUERTAMEEE!

Dicho esto, golpee su cabeza con la mía. Hipo perdió el balance. Cayo sentado en el lodo un poco aturdido, pero eso no fue suficiente para hacer que sus manos me liberaran.

\- No lo hare – dijo con la mirada al piso. – Si te suelto ahora… no sé si pueda volver a alcanzarte. – alzó sus ojos en mi.

Estoy conmocionada. Esos hermosos ojos verdes, brillan en determinación con esas palabras.

\- ¿Hipo?

\- Hice mal, lo sé. Y quiero enmendar mi error. Así que, ¿qué dices? – en seguida elevo una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. - ¿Quieres…intentarlo de nuevo?

Mis labios se abrieron, yo quería decir algo en protesta… pero lo olvide. Mi corazón no deja de latir. Mi rostro arde en rubor. Yo sé, que esas palabras son reales. Tan reales, como él ahora mismo frente a mí. Su rostro se está acercando, muy despacio. Comienzo a dudar. ¿Quiere besarme? ¿Debería dejarlo? Yo… yo quiero besarlo. Extraño sus labios. Extraño su piel contra la mía.

\- No… - puse mi mano en su pecho, así deteniendo su acto – Esto no está bien.

\- ¿Astrid?

\- Tú me amas… pero yo… estoy confundida. Te lastime Hipo... y ese golpe es peor de los que te he dado en el hombro. – tome sus brazos y lentamente los aparte. Él, conmocionado por mis palabras me dejo ir - Golpee tú orgullo, tu amor por mi y te hice dudar.

\- Pero yo

\- ¡SOLO!... aléjate de mí.

No puedo seguir mirándote, no con esa expresión de ahora. Sé que te duele, pero a mi aun mas. No entiendo como en tú corazón puede haber tanto perdón. La aldea un día te rechazo, tú madre te abandonó, Estoico te ignoro y yo te juzgue. ¿Cómo Hipo? ¿Cómo puedes perdonarnos tan fácil?

\- Porque te amo – dijo

¿Qué? Leyó mis pensamientos ¿Cómo sabe que estoy pensando en eso?

\- No puedes ocultar lo que piensas de mí, Astrid. Ya no puedes – dicho esto, llevo su mano por detrás de mi cabeza - ¿Recuerdas? Tú y yo, nos hicimos uno – su frente golpeo contra la mía en un acto tierno. Hipo acaba de devolverme el golpe.

La lluvia, parecía calmarse.

\- ¿¡Como puedes mencionar algo así tan a la ligera!? – me sonroje.

\- Porque te pones bonita cuando te sonrojas. – sonrió.

\- Eres un… idiota… – golpee su hombro en una forma débil.

Siento como mis ojos se humedecen. En estos momentos, cientos de emociones envuelven mi pecho, quieren estallar. Sí, creo que debo dejarlos salir, especialmente ahora. Deje caer mi cabeza sobre tú fuerte pecho, entonces finalmente comencé a llorar en silencio. No te molestaste; de lo contrario masajeaste mi espalda y peinaste mi cabello. Fue muy amable de tú parte prestarme tu espacio personal. Me gusto que besaras mi frente mientras me desahogó, fue tierno y acogedor.

Al momento, la mano derecha de Hipo bajo por mis piernas, la otra, por mi cintura. Cuando menos me lo esperaba, Hipo me cargo en sus brazos. No supe cómo reaccionar. Lo mire y él me lanzo esa sonrisa que tanto amo.

Como extrañaba tú pecho, el calor que emana de tú cuerpo sobre todo, tú olor. ¿Por qué eres tan cómodo? Eres mejor que una manta en contra del frio.

\- ¿Adónde me llevas? La aldea no es en esa dirección – dije, pues me cargo más adentro del bosque.

\- Pues, no respondiste a mi pregunta. Así que te hare decírmela – me guiño un ojo.

¡Oh, por Dios, Oh, por Dios!. Mi corazón… late muy rápido. La sangre hormiguea en mis mejillas. Cientos de mariposas vuelan en mi estomago. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Hipo? ¿Pero qué dóminos estoy pensando?. Tranquilízate Astrid, no pienses esas cosas. ¡Mi mente es un asco!.

**[Hipo - PDV.]**

Esta nerviosa, puede que haya mal interpretado lo que le dije. Pero no puedo negarme, si quiero algo íntimo contigo Astrid. Me negaste un beso y por eso, una parte de mi quiere hacerte pagar por ello. Aun te veo indecisa. Ahora juegas con tu flequillo y de nuevo me derivas la mirada con ojos tímidos. ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? Oh ¿De nuevo, voy muy rápido? No… no es así. Llevamos de pareja aproximadamente unos cinco años, claro que no voy rápido. Estoy siendo honestó. Pero, me cuesta mucho abrirte mis sentimientos.

Aquel día, me convertí en un monstruo y te ahuyente como a una oveja sin alternativa. Sé que no me dejaste explicarte, pero yo tampoco di de mi parte. Es irónico que me dé hipo cuando quiero declararme.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – me pregunto.

Al pensar en los ataques de hipo, no me di cuenta de que me burle de los hechos.

\- No es nada.

\- Ya enserió ¿adónde me llevas?

\- Es un secreto.

Luego de unos largos minutos baje a Astrid, era largo el camino así que no podría cargarla para siempre. La tome de la mano y juntos seguimos por el follaje. Su mano sudaba y queda vez estaba más roja.

\- Aquí es – me detuve a señalar

\- La cala ¿No es aquí donde conosistes a Chimuelo? – arqueo una ceja.

\- No solo a él. – voltee a mirarla – También a ti. Digo, ya nos conocíamos incluso antes de todo eso. Pero… si tú no hubieras venido ese día… jamás hubiera conocido la verdadera tú. – me sonrojo, lo que dije incluso para mi sonó cursi. Su mano me apretó con fuerza, lo que le dije parece haber llegado a ella. – Vamos.

Sin perder tiempo, bajamos a la cala. El cielo se despejaba por lo que se producían hermosos rayos del sol que tocaban las aguas del lago.

\- ASHU! – estornudo cerca de mi hombro – Lo siento.

\- Si no haces eso, no recordaría que estamos empapados – le sonríe – Podemos aprovechar el sol.

Encontramos una roca alta, en la que de un lado Astrid se desnudo y del otro lado también yo. Exprimimos las ropas y las tendimos encima de la roca. Ahora solo teníamos que esperar a que el sol las secara. Ella necesitaba su privacidad. Nunca ojee para verla desnuda o hablarle en el momento.

**[Astrid – PDV]**

Esta muy callado. Tal vez, él quieres su privacidad. Siempre hemos sido cautelosos en respetar nuestro espacio, pero todo eso cambio desde el día en que nos entregamos uno al otro. Digo, no me sentiría avergonzada de verlo desnudo. Pero, porque ahora me siento tan insegura de verlo. ¿Debería hablarle? No, hablarle no es lo correcto al menos no cualquier tema. ¿Buscas iniciar conmigo de nuevo, no Haddock? Y si yo quisiera… quiero, pues entonces yo debo ser quien se disculpe.

\- Ouch – me queje. El sol comenzó a quemar mi hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto desde el otro lado de la roca.

\- Si, no es nada.

Me levante y alcance mis ropas. Que interesante, no están del todo secas, pero tampoco están mojadas.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – me pregunto

\- Pues… si podría comer algo – respondí.

\- Muy bien, entonces - él se levanto. Vi su cabeza desde el otro lado de la roca.

Me sonrojas cuando me lanzas esa sonrisa. Él alcanzo sus pantalones. Luego de ponérselos caminó, al otro lado de una roca. Ardieron mis mejillas, esos pectorales estaban finamente definidos y tú musculatura, esos hombros y pecho, hacen que yo arda por dentro. ¿Pero qué piensos? Sin dudas soy un caso perdido.

Me moví lejos, no deseando que él me viera desnuda. Tome mi ropa interior y me la coloque lo más rápido; lo demás solo le faltaba poco para que estuviera seco. Pronto, Hipo regreso con una canasta más dos largas ramas. Él viéndome casi vestida se me acercó.

\- Pesquemos – extendió una caña improvisada cerca de mí.

Yo lo mire por un momento. ¿Esta es tú idea… para pasar más tiempo conmigo? Suena divertido. Asentí y alcance la caña.

\- ¿Qué hay en la canasta? – curioseé

\- Jarras de agua. Si conseguimos nuestra cena tendremos que beber algo ¿no?

\- ¿Preparaste todo esto tú solo?

\- Tuve un poco de ayuda – comento caminando a la orilla.

**[Hipo – PDV] **

Temía que Patán no lograra traer las cosas que le pedí, pero gracias a Thor estaban allí. Realmente tenía planeado traer algo de comer, pero, papá solía traerme a pescar para despejar la mente y lograr mejores conversaciones. Además, Astrid es muy competitiva.

\- Quien no pesque mas, será quien limpie los pescados – hable retadoramente.

Esa es la expreción que busco. Cuando frunces tú ceño y curvas una sonrisa que expresa tú lado entusiasmado y competidor.

\- ¡Dalo por hecho! – corrió a la orilla para empezar.

Esa es mi Astrid.

**[Astrid – PDV]**

\- ¡Atrape otro! – hale mi caña de pescar, así rebelando el pescado tendido del anzuelo.

\- ¡No es justo! – gruño Hipo desde su esquina

\- Cinco a tres. Creo que sabemos quién gana aquí – cante victoriosa. Nunca retes a una Hofferson, Haddock.

Es satisfactorio estar sentada y tener una agradable vista de cómo limpias los pescados con tú cuchilla. Me miras de reojo, puede que molesto porque te vencí o por el simple hecho de que te miro con gracia y te sientes humillado. Tus músculos se mueven rudamente con la limpieza de los peses. Tú cuerpo brilla con el sudor de la piel. El sudar de tú cabello se pega a la frente y hace de ti una imagen seductora. Me estas matando, y mas con tus respiraciones rápidas.

Aprieto los puños, los dedos de mis pies caván tumbas en la tierra. ¿Qué es este impulso dentro de mí?. Me siento como una fiera, que quiere devorarte vivo. ¿Será porque llevo días sin hablarte o verte detenidamente?. Tengo que respirar. Mi corazón late frenéticamente, tanto mi parte baja como cabeza arden y provocan hormigueos en mis dedos. Siento incluso horribles escalofríos sobre todo nauseas. Demonios Hipo, me estas excitando.

\- Oye, ¿segura que estas bien? Estas toda roja.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Yo, roja? ¡No, no es nada! – agite las manos desesperada.

¿Por qué me miras así? Recuestas un codo sobre tú pierna mientras apoyas la mano en la mejilla y por extraña razón… me estas sonriendo muy raro.

\- Tranquila, tú secreto esta salvo conmigo – me sonríes gallardamente.

**[Hipo – PDV]**

Al parecer los dos pensamos lo mismo. Yo tampoco puedo dejar de mirarte. Con tú ropa interior solo haces que yo te desee aun más. Puedo ver como tiemblas en el deseo de que te toque. Yo también me esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

\- Creo que iré por madera – me cambias el tema, te levantas y te mueves lejos.

Vaya, tú espalda es muy sensual, como las caderas y glúteos. Ahora no puedo dejar de mirarte. Me encanta tú trenza dorada, especialmente cuando se mueve con la movida de tú caminar. Eres hermosa Astrid, no hay una parte de ti que no lo sea.

Puedo verte avergonzada. Cuando te doblas a recoger pedazos de madera no puedes evitar mirar hacia acá. Deseo mucho nuestra reconciliación. Deseo mucho estar contigo, hablar contigo y amanecer contigo. Especialmente… casarme contigo.

**[Astrid – PDV]**

Me está mirando. Demonios, eso me pone más nerviosa; deja de mirarme. Pero… es cierto de que me miras, no lo estoy imaginando. Estas aquí, conmigo, es… como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Y… me siento aliviada… feliz. Sí, hay esta esa sensación de nuevo. Puedo sentirlo, tal como la primera vez, yo… realmente te amo. Mi corazón lo grita, yo también quiero gritártelo.

\- Hipo yo…

Quede amortiguada con fuertes labios que aplastan los míos. Tus manos aprietan mis caderas, me contraes a tú pecho mientras prolongas el beso. Yo… comienzo a ceder, puedo sentir tú amor.

\- No me lo digas aun – detuvo mi respuesta – Quiero, que me lo digas mediante el placer.

\- ¿El placer?

Al momento, no lo entendí. Pero no tuve que preguntar de nuevo cuando en segundos Hipo aparto mi cabello y beso mi cuello. Una cadena de corriente bajo por mis caderas y espina dorsal. Fue vergonzoso, pues deje escapar un gemido desprevenido.

\- Me encanta que hagas eso – me susurro placentero al oído.

\- Mmm – no pude responder, de nuevo me besaba. – Ah! – grite, ya no eran besos, su lengua paso muy cerca de mi oreja.

Me estoy estremeciendo, mi piel quema, mis adentros tiemblan en deseo. Se siente bien, que me toques las caderas y aprietes mis glúteos. Tú lengua áspera es agradable para mis sentidos. El respirar de tú nariz sopla contra mi piel, así sometiéndome escalofríos; Dios, que agradable escalofrió. Tú mano se posa sobre mi hombro, me besas más abajo tras que bajas la tirilla de mi sostén por el brazo. Por Dios Hipo, como queman mis adentros con cada beso. Me elevo en la seducción de tú pecho desnudo.

\- Estas caliente – me hablo con una voz drogada.

\- Es tú culpa – gruñí en jadeos.

Me sonríes en el comentario y de nuevo me aplastas en tus labios. Esto es nuevo, tú lengua explora mi boca, me devoras. Se siente genial, mucho más caliente que quisiera gritar, pero es de esperar que me lo impidas mientras aun exploras. No dejas las manos quietas, correteas cada parte de mí. Me aprietas y me torturas con la lengua.

Finalmente te desases de mi sostén. Me sentía tensa y ahora haces que me sienta peor con tú boca absorbiendo mi pezón endurecido.

\- Dios! – grito, sintiéndome caliente.

Podía inhalar el olor de tú cuerpo masculino y sentir la electricidad de tus caricias. Tú sensualidad abrumadora tenía mi completa atención. Finalmente, perdimos el equilibrio y caímos sobre la húmeda tierra. El frio sobre mi espalda fue abrazador, pero lo olvide sintiendo como tú rodilla abre paso dentro de mis piernas. Masajeas mi pecho tras que continúas besándome. Poco a poco te apoderas de cada espacio delicado de mi cuerpo.

\- Ah! …Amm… Hi…po – gimoteó tras que el ahora bese y lame mi abdomen.

Yo sostengo su cabello impidiéndole ir más bajo. Los escalofríos placenteros provocaban que mi espalda se retuerza sobre la tierra. Su mechón de cabello eran hileras sudadas que mojaban mis dedos; la sensación liquida era explicita. Te me escapas de los dedos tras que intentas llegar más abajo. Intentas ser posesivo. Pero no te dejo, es insoportable esa escalofrió; ir más abajo seria…

\- Aaah! – grito, su lengua llego más abajo.

Mi cabeza se desploma en el suelo, pero no en señal de rendimiento, si no de placer. El jamás había hecho eso, es más, nunca me hablo de curiosear más abajo. Hipo incluso se vio impresionado, su rostro fue de esas que no creían sus propios actos.

**[Hipo – PDV]**

No puedo creer que haya hecho eso. Eso… fue extraño incluso para mi boca, no se… ni que sabor pude llegar a sentir. Aunque… jadeas frenéticamente Astrid… ¿eso te gusto? Sí, claro que te gusto, tú rostro me lo está reflejando en estos momentos. No puedo negarlo, los quejidos que sueltas me están volviendo loco.

Tus ojos se agrandan según sujeto las bragas y lentamente las deslizo por las piernas. Ahora sí, estas desnuda, bajo mi merced.

**[Astrid – PDV] **

Me siento avergonzada ¿Por qué? Ya habíamos hecho el amor antes. Ardo por dentro, mis entre piernas arden. Los dedos de mis pies se arrugan con esos malditos hormigueos. Tú cara, es extraño pero… es la primera vez que me miras de esa forma Hipo. Tus ojos verdes brillan en furia, en busca de placer. Esos ojos me matan y hacen que yo quiera devorarte.

Acaricio tú rostro según me miras. Sé que de igual modo estas perdido en mi mirada. Ni siquiera hemos llegado lejos y ambos ya jadeamos en la excitación.

\- Quiero que me digas Astrid, que me amas – me murmuras

\- Yo…

Me interrumpes con otro beso forzoso.

\- Pero en el placer – argumentas según acaricias mi cadera y apartas el flequillo de mi frente.

¿Buscas torturarme? ¿Hacerme pedir por ti, mediante el placer? Suena a que me retas de nuevo Haddock. Estas determinado en querer ganarme. El reto es excitante en mi oído, como el susurró de una serpiente siniestra. Me gusto tu forma de hablar que te mordí la comisura de tus labios. Tus ojos se abren según hice eso. Sé que puedes ver el fuego que arde en mis ojos. Te halo cerca y beso tú cuello, pronto jadeas; me estas dejando saber que también eres débil en aquella parte tras tú oreja.

Es suficiente, no puedo aguantar más, especialmente tú. Te incorporas, te desabrochas y finalmente entras en mí. Clavo mis dedos en tú espalda. ¡Dios Santo!, había olvidado cómo se sentía aquello. Te quejas porque te lastimo con mis uñas, aunque eso parece excitarte. Me estampas una y otra vez, eso ocasiona que mi cuerpo comience a tensarse. ¡Dioses, se siente genial!. Pero algo raro pasa, aprietas tus ojos y aprietas mis caderas según disminuyes. Es demasiado pronto. La intensidad de tú placer era demasiado grande.

\- No creo que pueda aguantar más – dices con la voz ronca – Necesitó un minuto para…

Para nada. Tú has provocado en mí este calor infernar y debes apagarlo, si no yo seré quien se vuelva loca. Me incorporo y te empujo al suelo. Sigo deslizándome sobre ti; te es incomodo, por lo que me miras para protestar, pero, no dices nada. Algo en mi expresión te hizo callar. Puede que analizaras el placer que me provocas. Gimoteamos y junto a mí, a prietas los ojos. Tú eres quien se queja mas, pues estas al punto de llegar al límite.

\- Oh, Por los Dioses… ¡Para! – agarras mis caderas desesperado de que me detenga

Yo apretó mis manos sobre tus hombros para inclinarme hacia delante. Te estremeciste al sentir mis labios rosar contra tú oreja.

\- Te amo – susurro al oído – Te amo… tanto…ah!... te amo…mmm…

El agarre de tus dedos se debilita, pues fui capaz de decirte lo que querías. Eso parece haberte dado fueras, pues pronto tú eres quien me desliza en la tierra. Aprisionas mis brazos contra la tierra y sometes contra mí, controlando el ritmo y la velocidad. Me estas llenando de placer, peor aún, siento que estoy a punto de llegar, cuando levantas una de mis piernas al nivel de tú cintura y aumentas la velocidad. Me torturas hasta que, finalmente jadeo de placer y cierro los ojos con un grito extasiado. Tú ahora no puedes detenerte, sometes contra mí profundamente, con dureza, rapidez y finalmente explotas.

Ambos subimos al cielo, tan alto, que solo podemos ver estrellas. Después, con una exhalación, te desplomas en mi pecho. Tardaste un poco, pero te haces a un lado con el fin de dejarme respirar. Me miras y yo a ti. Desde el ángulo de nuestras cabezas sujetamos las manos, entonces compartimos una sonrisa y otro beso en los labios. Estoy tan feliz, hacerte el amor me hace tan feliz. Me acercó a tú pecho, en donde me recibes con un abrazo. Por fin, pude estar contigo. Sentirte de nuevo mas abrasarte.

\- Si quiero – hable soñolienta – Quiero regresar contigo – lo miro, sus ojos brillan junto a una sonrisa.

\- Gracias – me aplasta en un abrazo.

**¡Grrr!**

Ambos nos miramos, ese no fue un gruñido cualquiera.

\- Olvide que tenía hambre – se avergonzó.

\- No eres el único.

**[Hipo – PDV]**

Me encanta el aroma del pescado cocido cuando se cocina. Aparte de ello, me encanta más tenerte recostada sobre mí brazo. Te ves cansada y cabeceas frecuentemente ¿Te deje exhausta?. Me imagino que sí, yo también estoy algo cansado.

Me siento bien, vivo, tal como la primera vez que te hice el amor. Esta vez sí que fuiste salvaje; ahora que lo pienso, luego tendré que atender las cortadas que me distes en la espalda con dichas uñas. Dios como me duele ahora que lo recuerdo. Qué más da, estoy contento, no dejare que eso arruiné el momento.

\- Aun no puedo creer que hayas vuelto por mi – comentas aplastando tú rostro en mi pecho en melancolía.

\- Somos adultos. Pensamos, analizamos, planeamos y luego actuamos. – me miras confusa según digo eso. – Yo analice todo eso, y finalmente tome una decisión. Recuperarte.

Me sonríes, pues te doy una razón para que me aprietes más contra ti. Mis palabras parecen ser de tú agrado.

Cenamos, luego nos encaminamos a un frio baño en el lago. Me doy la espalda y tú lanzas delicadamente agua en mi espalda, estas decidida en limpiar las heridas que me distes. Me relajas con tus fuertes manos que masajean mis hombros. Se siente increíblemente acogedor. Nadas frente de mí para aplastarme en un beso. ¿Estás de nuevo caliente? Sabes que… yo también. De nuevo te hago el amor, lento pero forzado en besos. Dos veces en un día, quién lo diría.

Que delicada es tú piel bajo el agua, tan brillosa y pálida que puedes brillar lo profundó de este lago, aparte de ello, que bien se sienten tus adentros. Me gusta que subas tus piernas sobre mis caderas según entro en ti. Me vuelves loco. Me apasionas.

\- Quiero… quedarme contigo – me abrazas según gimes en placer. Yo me detengo y te observo. Hay lagrimas en tus ojos – Quiero quedarme contigo – sollozas – Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho, Hipo.

Te miro con pena y seco tus lágrimas con una mano libre.

\- Ya lo hice.

Según digo esto, te aplasto en mis labios y exploro tú boca. Continúas llorando pero en felicidad. Dichas lágrimas se juntan con nuestra saliva y da un toque salado pero agradable. Claro que te perdono, si no fuera así, no llegaría tan lejos.

Luego de esto, con ropas secas nos vestimos y de manos juntas caminamos fuera de la cala. Te detienes y miras por última vez el lugar.

\- Gracias – sonríes

De nuevo tomas mi mano y caminamos. Entonces comprendí, dicho agradecimiento se debía, si no fuera por este lugar, tú y yo, jamás nos hubiéramos conocido.

El sol pronto desaparecería en el horizonte. ¿Las horas pasaron rápido? vaya, no nos dimos cuenta de eso. Aunque, cuándo se hace lo que hicimos, no hay horas que valgan. Te vez muy feliz, no sueltas mi brazo por ningún momento y parece que murmuras una melodía que no conozco. Me hormiguean las mejillas, de nuevo, soy dichoso en tenerte. Al momento te detienes.

\- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – preguntas, pues no había ni un alma en la plaza.

Entonces me miras en busca de una respuesta.

\- Es un secreto – te respondo

**[Astrid – PDV]**

Siempre estas lleno de sorpresas Haddock, ¿y ahora que me estas ocultando? Tiene que ser bueno, como para que me sonríes gallardamente. Y sin darme una respuesta, sujetas mi brazo y me halas con una expresión divertida.

\- Sígueme

Te escucho. Corremos y subimos aquellas escaleras del Gran Salón. Una vez frente a las grandes puertas, me sueltas y tocas la entrada tres veces corridas. No sabía que pensar de tus actos, pero al momento alguien desde adentro del salón responde al llamado, tocando la puerta solo dos veces, ¿Una contraseña?

Sonríes, corres a mi lado y desde mi espalda con tus manos, tapas mis ojos.

\- ¿Qué haces? – protesto

\- Confía en mí. No veas.

Una vez dude de ti, y fue innecesario. No cometeré el mismo error. Escucho que las puertas se abren, tus manos me impiden ver lo que pasa allí adentro. Poco a poco me haces caminar hacia delante. Escucho murmullos, pisadas y burlonas risas de niños que les sisean para que no se rían. Las puertas se cierran y tú… apartas las manos.

\- FELICIDADES! – grito la muchedumbre

\- ¿Pero qué es esto? – digo perpleja

\- Algo que todos quisimos hacer – comento Valka encaminándose a nuestro lado – Cuando Hipo nos conto su plan de reconciliación, todos quisimos formar parte de ello.

\- Así que, hicimos esta gran fiesta – interrumpió Bocón.

\- Sabíamos que no te negarías en regresar con Hipo – me sorprendió Patán diciendo esa parte. – Me alegro por los dos.

\- Gracias por la ayuda – Hipo estrecho la mano con él.

Estaba perpleja, todo la aldea estaba presente, estrechándonos las manos, contentos de que fuéramos de nuevo una pareja; Bocón incluso casi llora. Había un gran banquete por delante. No solo era nuestra fiesta de conciliación, también celebrábamos la recuperación de la aldea. La ultima casa de Berk fue restaurada luego del ataque de Drago y su ejercitó de dragones.

Brutilda me halo del brazo, no dejaba de interrogarme, ella mas otras chicas querían saber que paso entre nosotros dos ¿cómos nos habíamos reconciliado?. Dios Santo, me puse roja con la pregunta y nerviosa. Entonces, todas ellas, captaron el mensaje y más preguntas fueron lanzadas.

[Hipo – PDV]

Parece que estas en problemas mi querida Astrid. Ahora eres el centro de atención de otras chicas jóvenes. Sí que es difícil, ser un ejempló a seguir.

\- Vez, te dije que si era posible – dijo mi madre con su mano en mi hombro – Ella te ama.

\- No hay duda de eso – me sonroje.

\- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti – me abrazo.

\- Sí, pero esto no termina aun aquí – la observe con determinación – ¿Ya le contestes a Bocón el plan?

\- Oh, créeme, Bocón esta mas que listo. – aclaro.

Muy bien, eso quiere decir que todas las piezas están en su lugar. Espera un minuto… hay no… yo… yo ahora estoy nervioso. No, no ahora. No puedo ponerme nervioso, eso me dará ataques de hipo. Dioses, no dejen que esto salga mal.

\- Oye – sentí la mano de mi madre, que me obligo a voltear a mirarla. – Lo harás bien. Ten fe en ti mismo. Relájate, respira profundo, recuerda y actúa.

Hice todo lo que ella me dijo. Tiene razón, debo recordar. Necesitó recordar porque he llegado tan lejos; esa será mi fuente de inspiración. Comienzo a sentirme preparado. El ambiente, sigue pesado, pero sé que puedo combatirlo. Te miro, estas rodeada de damas y buscas una forma de escapar; eso es gracioso. Me encamino hacia donde estas, al principio a pasos lentos, pero cuando más lo pienso… más rápido quiero llegar a ti. Finalmente alcanzó tú mano. Volteas a mirarme con tus hermosos ojos azules. Me miras confusa. Entonces yo te halo al centro del salón, una vez allí parados te contemplo en silencio.

\- ¿Hipo? – me nombras curiosa

Sostengo tus dos manos y me inclino al nivel de tú oído.

\- Ahora es mi turno. Yo… te mostrare mi amor por ti – murmure, al final bese su mejilla.

Levanto una mano como señal, pronto Bocón muestra su "flauta de pan" y de ella, surge esta hermosa melodía.

**_*Por el bailar y el soñar*_**

**_(_****_Versión Latino)_**

**Hipo:**

Por largo mar navegare  
Ahogarme yo no temo  
Y soltare la tempestad

Si eres para míí - *Si te casas conmigo*

Ni ardiente sol ni frio atroz  
Me harán dejar mi viaje  
Si me prometes, tu corazón  
Y amarme por la eternidad

Según voy cantado esto, me observas con asombro. Eso me gusto. Diría la segunda estrofa, pero una de tus dedos se paso en mis labios y entonces me dices

**Astrid:**

Mi buen amor, tan dulce y leal  
Me asombras tus palabras

No quiero una empresa audaz

Es bastante si me abrasas

Me quedo perplejo, pero enseguida te mueves a mi entorno para iniciar la danza. Ases que me emocione. Entonces proseguimos

**Hipo:**

Sortijas de oro te traeré  
Poemas te voy a cantar

Te cuidare de todo mal

Si siempre me acompañas

**Astrid:  
**

Sortijas de oro para que

Poemas no me importan ya

Tu mano solo sostener

**Hipo:**

Mejor que eso no hay mas

**(Ambos Hipo &amp; Astrid)**

Con tus abrazos y tu amor

Por el baile y el soñar

Con pena y alegría igual

Conmigo yo te llevo

Por largo mar navegare  
Ahogarme yo no temo  
Y soltare la tempestad

Si eres para mííí!

Cantando alegremente el final, ambos rompemos a reírnos llenos de adrenalina. Mi pueblo ríe y aplaude contentos por el suceso, nuestros amigos igual.

\- ¿Cómo sabias la letra de la canción? – te pregunto

\- Tú madre me la enseño – te miro con asombro – La escuchar cantarla cerca de la estatua de Estoico. Me gusto tanto que me aprendí la letra. Bocón es quien me enseno el baile una vez que se dio cuenta de que me sabía la letra. No puedo creer que tú también la sepas.

\- Pues la verdad es que… papá fue el compositor – me sonríes con la noticia.

Cantaste a mi lado, eso me hico muy feliz y me dio agallas para proseguir el tema. Ahora, sé que puedo llegar más lejos, todo… por ti. Te tomo de la cintura y te lleno de un prolongado beso. Chimuelo estaba viendo, se avergonzó que cubriera sus ojos con un ala. Aparte de él, la muchedumbre profundizó la escena con tonos amorosos.

¿Sabes que?, si puedo cantar aquella melodía, sé que puedo llegar a lo próximo. Me sonríes y te avergüenzas de los comentarios románticos de las demás personas. Yo no estoy concentrado en lo que ellos dicen, solo me distraes tú y en lo que quiero decirte.

\- Entonces ¿Qué dices, Astrid? – sostengo tus manos, un poco nervioso pero determinado - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – me arrodillé y siiiii, finalmente lo dije!

La melodía ya lo decía, pero declararlo directamente es lo que te impacto. Tus ojos se nublan en un mar de llanto, lagrimas caen y te llanas de nerviosismo. Abres los labios pero de ellos solo salen suspiras apresurados de la emoción. No sabes que decirme, estas muy nerviosa. Me rio de tu acto, pero sigo esperando. Suspiras e intentas tranquilizarte. Mientras más me miras, puedo ver qué quieres gritar pues emociones.

De momento, llevas las manos a tú pecho y pareces estar pensando en algo que cambio tú sonrisa a algo serio. De tú bolsillo sacas algo, que me muestras con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Creo que olvidas esta parte – me comentas. Eran los anillos. Te miro con sorpresa, pues creí que estaban destruidos – He estado con ellos desde entonces. Pues sabía, que vendrías por ellos – me sonríes y me entregas solo uno de los anillos.

Lo contemplo, vaya, estaban algo quemados. Fue estúpido lanzarlos al fuego. Bueno, yo los cree yo los arreglaré. Te miro, te sonrió y alcanzo tú mano derecha

\- ¿Puedo? - no me dices nada, de nuevo estas nerviosa, pero lo tomo como una invitación y coloco en anillo en tú dedo.

El volumen de tú corazón aumente, lo sé, puedo escucharlo. Sigo arrodillado, aun así alcanzas mi mano derecha donde nerviosamente me colocas el anillo. Yo ahora me estremezco en emoción. No puedo evitarlo, me incorporo y aplasto tus labios con los míos.

Todo está saliendo de maravilla. Pero ¿Y tú respuesta? Tendré que preguntarte de nuevo.

\- Sé que puedo hacerlo, así que, ¿Qué dices? ¿Te casarías conmigo? Quizás mañana… hoy mismo.

Tus ojos se abren como paltos con lo último. Aprietas mi mano, sudas, vacilas con la mirada y miras al entorno, donde todos esperamos tú respuesta. Finalmente me miras aun nerviosa. Tragas saliva y abres la boca. Por fin, escuchare el fruto de mis esfuerzos…

\- Yo *Hicc*

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_Gracias por leer ñ_ñ_**

**_Jajajajajaja, ahora el final depende de ustedes._**


End file.
